Dark Takeover
by Hana Sanyi Kaze
Summary: HieiOC in a strange distant, yet bloody world, one girl will find her chaotic life intertwined with one fire demon. [Completed]
1. Dark Takeover: Chapter 1

~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 1 ~  
  
Aklyis looked up at the darkening sky, as the wind blew softly through her long brown hair, creating a mane blowing wildly around her. Her eyes narrowed, as if trying to see the flames burning uncontrollably through a forest in the distance. "It's begun," she stated to herself quietly as her sister walked up beside her.  
  
Aklyis had never seen flames spread so quickly in all her sixteen years and seemed frozen in her trance, thinking desperately for an answer to her question, 'How did they find us so quickly?' Her sister Miya, only two years older was now standing almost casually leaning against a tree, not seeming so worried but rather amused. "Come on Aki, they're down in the woods, and we're up here on a cliff. You know we still have plenty of time to cover up our tracks and get out of here."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but we shouldn't waste any time," The brunette replied, worry evident in her voice. Turning around, she eyed her slightly shorter older sister. Her shoulder length black hair blew slightly in the wind. She had a small confident smile on her face. It was always plastered on her face, and went along with her happy go lucky attitude towards life. Aklyis smiled inwardly, glad that she had someone by her side. She had no idea what she would do without her.  
  
Aklyis' thoughts were quickly disrupted as the shouts of men broke the silence on top the mountain. They're getting closer, was the girl's thoughts in that instant. She looked at her sister, and as if both understanding each other, both girls picked themselves up and bolted towards the rugged downhill terrain of the mountain.  
  
' How long have we been running? ..That's right.nine years. I still remember that day so clearly. The day mother, and father had died. I always had something to complain about as a child. Being royalty that was. But I didn't know what life really was like back then. I was too young. I don't remember many bad things happening to me before that day. But that day is still burned into my mind. I remember father yelling at Akari to get me and my sister out, while he and mother fought off the invaders along with the rest of the guards. I remember him giving me my katana. My sword..my weapon.my only defense. My parents were eventually caught, and executed. Though my sister and I escaped at the cost of Akari's life, we lived our entire lives from that day in hiding, and in running. Running away from my parents' murderers. That katana was the last thing my father gave me. And my mother..she melded two precious rubies into the handle of the katana. Each one had a sacred dragon spirit in it. My other companions, my dragons, Leiko, and Yutaka..they've been with me many times....'  
  
Once again Aklyis' train of thought was broken as she crashed into a hard body. "AKI!!" was all she heard as she was hauled up by two strong arms. A fowl body odor reached her nose as reality hit her. Aklyis had lost herself in thought so much she had lost all sense of where she was going, and now she and her sister were caught, and being dragged away to a reality they feared too much to even imagine.  
  
A/N: ^^ sorry guys, that's it for now. Please R & R!!! no flames pleeeeeez I'm open to constructive criticism though!!!! Soooo review and tell me what you think!!!! Oh and I'm so sorry..i know there were no Yu yu characters in this chappie but I assure you that HIEI WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!! 


	2. Dark Takeover: Chapter 2

A/N: ^^ ok guys so here I am again with chappie #2!!!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 2 ~  
  
'Wounds within my soul  
  
Echoing in my heart  
  
Fading Fading  
  
The world is a crimson red  
  
Like the blood from these wounds  
  
The shadow following my footsteps  
  
The eternal enigma before me  
  
Blinded by the voices that surround me  
  
I feel the cold Dark Takeover'  
  
Aklyis repeated her poem in her head over and over and over again. Anything to distract her from the pain that shot up her arm, and the disgusting voices of the soldiers that had dragged them to this unknown location. She didn't know why the bothered questioning her, or her sister. They should have figured out by now that they wouldn't get any answers about anything. Wait, they were to stupid. What did it matter? They weren't chasing Aklyis and her sister Miya for a five-minute questioning period. They were going to kill them, murder them, just as they murdered their parents.  
  
"Sir, they are not responding," one of the soldiers muttered in annoyance to what seemed to be a higher ranked officer.  
  
"I can seen that fool," came the reply. Meanwhile, Aklyis listened intently to the jabbering soldiers.  
  
'What pigs. They can't even treat their own kind with any kind of respect.'  
  
"What should we do with them sir?" the soldier from earlier asked seeming not offended by the rude comments from his leader.  
  
"Well, they won't talk," the leader's gruff voice started, "so just get rid of em'! That's the reason we've been chasing these dumb bitches for the last decade anyways I'm sure Lord Zoran won't mind. Besides, the man never specified what to do with them once we were finished asking questions."  
  
"But sir, won't Lord Zoran be angry that we failed to collect the information he wanted?"  
  
The leader seemed to freeze in his tracks and lose himself deep in thought at this statement.  
  
"Unfortunately you're right. The Lord would have me tortured and brutally killed for not completing my mission. However, I always have a solution," He paused for a few minutes that began to speak again, "Bring me the black haired one!"  
  
Moments later two soldiers appeared dragging in with them Miya.  
  
"Miya..." Akliys managed to choke out as the soldiers ruthlessly dragged Miya's almost lifeless body across the floor.  
  
"You handle your own pain quite well, little girl, but now let us see how you handle the pain of those closest to you."  
  
"No." But before Aklyis could finish her protest she was cut off by the cry of her sister. A soldier slashed the black haired girl's right arm allowing blood to flow freely. Taking a bag of salt he had brought in with him, and pouring it on the open wound as Miya let out another wail but bit her lip to silence herself. She would not give into the pain. Not now, not ever. Although in the past few moments Aklyis had already contemplated numerous times whether or not to tell the soldiers what they wanted to know. She kept hoping that is she told them, they would set her and Miya free, so they could finally get on with their lives. Quickly shaking her head, Aklyis chased the thought away. There was no chance that would ever happen. She also knew her sister would never forgive her for giving away their family's greatest secrets.  
  
"So, little girl, will you answer us?" the leader asked with a smug expression upon his face.  
  
"When pigs like you learn how to fly up to heaven," was the bitter reply he received.  
  
The man's current expression faded quickly as he swiftly backhanded the young brunette across the face. Aklyis' head snapped to the right from the contact of the blow. Slowly turning her head back, she spat blood out at the man's polished boots. This completely outraging him, he drew his sword his above his head in a mad attempt to slice Aklyis in half for her disrespect.  
  
"How DARE you?!" he screamed raising the sword over his head.  
  
Aklyis' eyes instantly narrowed as her survival skills kicked in. In one quick motion she kicked the man in the groin with her free legs, causing him to release his grip on his weapon and double over in pain. Aklyis meanwhile had held out her bound hands as the sword came down cutting through the firmly tied ropes. Now having her hands free, Aklyis immediately turned to the table where her katana lay. Grabbing it she turned around, unsheathing it at the same time, cutting through one of the attacking soldier's armor and delicate human flesh. Easily taking out the rest of the soldiers in the room, Aklyis grabbed the pleading leader and tied him to the wall of the confinement. Miya grabbing her arrows and bow followed her sister out of the room.  
  
"How do we get outta here??" Miya nearly chirped evidently happy she was still breathing.  
  
"The window." Aklyis answered almost instantaneously.  
  
"YOU MUST BE JOKING!!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM- H-HEY WHAT DO YOU TINK YOU'RE DOING?!? LEMEE GO!!!! AAAHHHHH!!! However the dark haired girl's protests accomplished nothing as she was roughly grabbed by her sister and forcefully led out the window. Luckily it wasn't that far down until they reached the ground. The girls landed uncomfortable, but quickly regaining composure, fled into the nearby forest, not knowing where they were or where they were going.  
  
"Aklyis..please...stop...I..can't...breath..anymore.."  
  
Aklyis was too afraid to stop though. She had to keep running. She didn't want to make that same mistake again.  
  
"It's ok...they'll never find us here." Miya's voice filled the air bringing Aklyis back to reality as she finally began to slow down and came to a halt.  
  
"Her, let's rest here, ok Aki? We've been running long enough."  
  
Hesitating at first, Aklyis realized she too was gasping and wheezing for air and exhausted from the ordeal from earlier.  
  
"Alright," she finally gave in.  
  
"Thank you Lord!" Miya joked sarcastically trying to bring a snile back to her sister's face. The two girls settled beside a large tree in the unknown territory. Little did the know, a pair of two blood red eyes was watching them.  
  
A/N: whew..all done!! A bit of a cliffty there...WHADIDYOO ALL THINK?!?!?! R&R!!!!!!! oh and well.I know what you're all thinking...HIEI WASN'T IN THE CHAPTER!!!!! ..BUT HE WAS!!!! I SWEAR!!!!! *dodges various flying objects * oO;; GO EASY ON MEEE 


	3. Dark Takeover: Chapter 3

A/N: HEY PEEPS!! Thanks for the reviews!! I love you all!! I wanna say to Grey Eyes ^^ THANX SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEW!!!! You're so nice!! And to answer your questions: no, the guy that got kicked was not Hiei.but I would have cried too if it was XD Anyways.on to chapter 3  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 3 ~  
  
Aklyis sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against the large tree.  
  
"That was close, way too close," she scolded herself unaware she was being watched.  
  
The black haired fire demon stood silently on a tree branch watching the girl's every move. He had never seen her before, but she was wandering on his territory. Hiei knew neither of the girls had any intention of trespassing, but he couldn't stand humans like them. Humans who didn't know their place, and didn't know how to stay away from places they didn't belong, particularly HIS forest.  
  
Aklyis could have sworn she saw out of the corner of her eye a shadow zip by the side of her head. Having that gut feeling they were not along, Aklyis spun around only to find the cool feeling of a sharp blade against her throat. Panic instantly began to cloud the young girl's mind.  
  
'How did they find us?! I thought we had run far enough!'  
  
However, she was cut out of her thoughts when she saw the person holding his katana to her throat. He seemed to be around her age, with wildly spiky black hair, and haunting blood red eyes. He was wearing a cloak, and no signs that he was a spy or soldier in disguise. Slowly beginning to calm down, Aklyis realized she and her sister had probably just trespassed somewhere. The problem was, the boy seemed pretty upset about it.  
  
"HEY!! LEAVE AKI ALONE!!" came the glass-shattering shriek from Miya  
  
"Shut up or I'll kill her." Was the boy's monotone reply.  
  
Aklyis could tell he was deadly. He was no ordinary thug or common thief. This guy knew what he was doing.  
  
"We're sorry for walking into your territory. But it was the only place we had to go." Aklyis stated calmly, trying to seem as professional.  
  
"Hn, whatever, you little girls should learn to stay home and do as your told. Not wandering around like two chickens with their heads cut off."  
  
"HEY!!! WE'RE NOT LITTLE GIRLS!!! AND WE HAVE NO HOME TO GO TO!!!" came Miya's protests.  
  
Unfortunately Hiei wasn't too fond of loud people.  
  
"Be quiet, you're scaring off the trees," scowled Hiei.  
  
Aklyis was starting to become uncomfortable with a blade at her throat and she wasn't too happy with the insults being thrown at her sister. It was time to take action. Noticing the boy was off guard, Aklyis used the opportunity to kick his arm away, and jump high into the air.  
  
'I'll just knock him out, and we'll run for it' she thought to herself, completely unaware of the fire demon's true skill, or even the fact that he was indeed, a fire demon.  
  
Hiei looked at the girl calmly, smirking to himself he used his ungodly speed to get out of the way.  
  
Aklyis' eyes widened. 'He just...disappeared!'  
  
But before she could complete her train of thought, she took a hard blow to her left cheek, sending her crashing into the ground. Meanwhile Miya was attempting to shoot the quick little bastard down. Even though she was probably the best archer around, Hiei was too fast.  
  
'A fire demon..' Aklyis thought to herself wiping some blood away from her mouth as she pulled her bruised body off the ground with great difficulty. 'We have no place here. Unless..'  
  
Miya was still trying to shoot down Hiei, but neither her, nor the feisty little demon noticed Aklyis summoning Yutaka and Leiko, her dragon spirits. However the silence was quickly broken when a red light engulfed Aklyis and the ground began to shake.  
  
Both Miya and Hiei turned their attention to the girl summoning the immortal spirits.  
  
Suddenly, two giant red dragons charged at Hiei out of a giant glyph that had appeared in the sky. Hiei, not knowing what to do exactly, knowing he could never outrun these, decided the only thing he could do, was summon his own Black Dragon Wave.  
  
'What's he doing? Don't tell me he can counter Leiko and Yutaka..' Pondered the brunette dragon wielder. However, her question was soon answered when a giant Black dragon erupted from the boy's already bandaged hand. It wasn't a living dragon, but a black wave of fire, with the head of a dragon. However, it seemed very alive to Aklyis and Miya.  
  
Red and black fire clashed in an eruption so great it sent all three teenagers flying, and landing very ungracefully on the ground.  
  
Hiei had never seen anyone, or anything withstand his dragon without being turned to ash. Aklyis had never seen anything give her dragons so much trouble.  
  
Hiei was frozen; he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
'How can a GIRL defeat my Black Dragon Wave?!'  
  
The battle raged on, but neither side seemed to be really winning. It seemed that both sides were beginning to let down, becoming tired of fighting. Suddenly the Black Dragon Wave began to dematerialize and disappear into the air. The red dragons Leiko and Yutaka began to move away, and slowly disappeared back into the rubies on Aklyis' katana.  
  
Aklyis could do nothing but stare.  
  
'What was THAT?!'  
  
However in a flash she was on the ground her katana out of her hands, with Hiei standing above her, his katana once again at her throat.  
  
Hiei stared down at the girl. He had to admit, he was impressed. Slowly his expressionless face turned into an amused one, as a smirk played upon his lips. Aklyis stared up at him in confusion. Why was he smirking at her? But once again, in a flash, he was gone.  
  
Aklyis stayed put for a few moments, trying to contemplate what had just happened.  
  
"Aki!!! Are you ok??" Miya asked her dazed sister worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm...fine."  
  
A/N: OK GUYS THAT'S CHAPTER 3!!!! Hope you liked it !! ^^ ok well.I put LOTS of Hiei in this one..so YOU BETTER BE HAPPY NOW!!!!!!! *ahem * anyways..R&R!!!!! 


	4. Dark Takeover: Chapter 4

A/N: Alright guys, so far I have 4 reviews...YOU REALLY GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT!!!!!!! XD but anyways..here's chapter 4..  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 4 ~  
  
"FINE MY ASS!!! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!!!" Miya shrieked at her stunned sister.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine," Aklyis repeated herself.  
  
Miya opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, knowing it was truly hopeless. She simply shook her head and walked away.  
  
It was now late at night, and the girls were still wandering around in the forest. They couldn't believe the sheer size of it. Finally settling down in a small opening between the trees, the girls decided to call it a day.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei couldn't seem to take his eyes off the brown-headed girl. He was quite nervous about the fact there was someone in his forest that could challenge him. He didn't like it. Aklyis herself had been quite paranoid about being in a fire demon's forest. She didn't like the fact that he could move so quickly. What if he was watching her..right...now..  
  
And he was. He stared down at her like a hawk, his eyes never leaving her. The loud black-haired one was out like a light, and showed no signs of waking up any time soon.  
  
Aklyis couldn't sleep. She just had that feeling she was being watched.  
  
'I'm being paranoid.' She thought to herself sitting up. Looking up at the treetops she couldn't help but glance around just to see if there was something there. Nothing. She sighed deeply as she looked down again. Glancing around, everything seemed fine, but there was still that uneasy feeling of not being alone.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she asked the area around her, not sure whether she was being completely sane or not. Aklyis jumped ten feet when she got an answer.  
  
"I'm not. You're in my forest."  
  
Aklyis scowled to herself. 'Honestly, who does this guy think he is? It's not like he has a piece of paper that says it belongs to him.' Slowly reaching for her katana she tried her best to look around without moving her head too much. Nothing. 'Where the hell is he?'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei's deep voice asked rather harshly.  
  
"Running."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"..Everything"  
  
Hiei stopped for a moment. He could see her life was obviously difficult. His incredibly simple questions seemed to have been hitting a soft spot, or bringing back unwanted memories. At first her eyes were hard and cold, but now they were full of emotion. Anger, fear, loneliness, desperation, and sadness.  
  
"Your eyes grow softer every time you speak," he stated obviously  
  
Akylis jerked her head up. "You're watching?"  
  
Hiei just shrugged, even though she couldn't see him. "I can if you want me to."  
  
Something inside Aklyis burned when he said this. She wasn't sure if it was just because no one had ever talked to her this way before let along talk to anyone at all. "Why would I want that?"  
  
He shrugged again, "How should I know, it's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"I...see. So, why are you here? Don't you have a home to go to?"  
  
"..No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's none of your business little girl."  
  
"I'm not little!"  
  
"Oh believe me, you are, little girl."  
  
"I DO have a name!"  
  
"But I don't know it so it doesn't really matter now does it?"  
  
"Whatever. My name's Aklyis."  
  
"And I care because?"  
  
"I'm just telling you so you can stop calling me little girl."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Hiei sat there for a moment without saying anything. Truthfully, he was somewhat interested in what the name of the girl that nearly beat him was.  
  
Aklyis sat there staring at the ground. Why did she just tell a complete stranger her name? She didn't know him, or anything about him. What was she thinking?  
  
The quiet forest was suddenly disturbed by the shouts of what seemed to be very angry men.  
  
"SPREAD OUT MEN!! DON'T STOP UNTIL WE FIND THOSE TWO WRECHES!!!"  
  
Fear filled Aklyis' heart as the air caught in her throat. "No, not now."  
  
Hiei turned his head to look at the girl. "What is that?"  
  
"It's the soldiers that were after us earlier. It looks like they found our trail and followed it." Aklyis was on her feet in a flash waking her sister and gathering her things. "Hurry Miya, we must leave!" But as she turned around, she came face to face with the man whom she had tied onto a wall. The young girl's eyes widened in terror, knowing the man would be more than furious with her and her sister. The large bulky leader grabbed Aklyis by her shoulders and yanked her towards him.  
  
"There's no escape now, bitch," He whispered in a deathly quiet voice.  
  
A/N: ^^ sorry, I couldn't help but leave you guys with a cliffy! Well you know the drill!! R&R!!!!!! 


	5. Dark Takeover: Chapter 5

A/N: O_O WOW!! I got 4 reviews for chapter 4!!! XD that's a record!!! Ehh..i know it took me longer than usual to update this chapter..but I had sooo much trouble writing it...don't ask me why, IT JUST DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT!!!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 5 ~  
  
A shrill scream filled the air as some blood found it's way to Aklyis' face. She turned her head from the gruesome sight. The man who had grabbed her had just lost his hands so fast he didn't even realize they weren't there until he tried to grab the brunette a second time. A few meters away, Hiei landed on the ground with ease, his katana dripping with blood. There was a moment when time seemed to stop, and everyone froze, not sure what to do.  
  
"GET THEM!!!" one of the other soldiers shouted.  
  
Aklyis drew her katana, and began to slice through a few soldiers while Miya shot others down with her arrows. Hiei stood by a near bye tree and watched amused.  
  
"A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" came Miya's usually loud voice.  
  
"Hn." Hiei disappeared and reappeared in another spot chopping a few soldiers in various places. However, hey just seemed to keep coming, more and more of them. It was becoming harder for the girls to defend themselves, and harder for Hiei to protect his territory.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened when a sharp pain struck through his left side. He watched as Aklyis summoned her dragons again, eating through the soldiers. Most were now dead, but a few were still left. They seemed quite fear stricken and ran off after they had seen the dragons.  
  
Aklyis didn't like summoning Yutaka and Leiko. She knew what happened to people when they took advantage of power too much. She also didn't want word to get around. That meant no survivors.  
  
'We really have to get moving.' Snapping out of her thoughts Aklyis noticed the fire demon on one knee, wincing in pain.  
  
"Aki, I think he's hurt."  
  
Aklyis slowly walked over to Hiei. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Hiei stated roughly trying to hide the pain in his voice.  
  
Aklyis frowned. "I don't think so. That's a pretty deep wound."  
  
"I said, I'm fine," He repeated himself, attempting to get up. However, halfway in standing his vision got blurry, and he couldn't seem to hear well. Then everything went black.  
  
"...Told you he was hurt." Miya confirmed  
  
"Yeah, I know. Now help me get him to our stuff. We should probably help him, since he did sort of help us."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Together the two girls carried the fire demon over to their supplies and began searching through their things for any sort of medication.  
  
"Help me get rid of these rags of his," Aklyis commanded already on the job.  
  
Finally disposing of his clothing, the brown-haired girl began to wipe away blood from the wound. However, she found it hard to concentrate on the task, constantly having to look and touch his well-built body. She found herself running her eyes up and down his form, not knowing what had come over her.  
  
"Watcha lookin' at Aki?" Miya asked in a teasing voice, noticing her sister's sudden infatuation with the boy.  
  
Aklyis' cheeks immediately shone a crimson red, "Uhh, n-nothing,..He looks pale. I think they put poison on their weapons. Can you get me the antidote?"  
  
"Sure.." Miya shuffled through her things and handed her sister a small wooden container. Aklyis opened the container. Inside was strange beige creamy substance made from certain herbs. She gently spread some on the wound, allowing it to soak in.  
  
Hiei began to squirm a bit and let out an uncomfortable groan.  
  
"I know, it hurts. But you'll have to hold out for now..if you want to live that is." Aklyis spoke to him, even though he was still unconscious, and probably couldn't hear her.  
  
The girls stayed put for the next few hours. They made a small fire and roasted some food.  
  
"I guess we'll just stay here until his condition improves a bit," stated Aklyis, giving her strange looking food a curious look. "What is it?" she asked her sister. "Roast lizard!" the shorter girl replied quite perkily.  
  
Aklyis made a face at her dinner, "I'll pass."  
  
Miya shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I'm not to fond of starving," and with that she took a nice big crunch of her lizard.  
  
"I'll be over there.." Aklyis said excusing herself.  
  
'One last call to answer  
  
Feeling full of despair  
  
Don't think I can't get through it  
  
Just one last prayer'  
  
Aklyis was abruptly brought out of her thoughts when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, grabbing her roughly. Surprised the girl spun around quickly, only to see Hiei fall unconscious once again and land in her arms nearly knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Oh..God...heavy.....MIYA!!!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Help me..."  
  
The two girls carried the fire demon back to their fire.  
  
"I guess he's feeling better." the black-haired girl stated the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, so it's time go.Umm...who's taking him?"  
  
"Not me."  
  
A/N: XD that's it guys..it wasn't much of a cliffy there...but oh well..now...R&R!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Dark Takeover: Chapter 6

A/N: ermm..i really don't have much to say here.. XP anyways..this chappie's got some more Hiei/Aklyis stuff..just a little though ^^  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 6 ~  
  
Aklyis stopped for a moment to wipe the hot sweat off her face. Not only was the sun beating down on her, but she was also carrying a very heavy fire demon on her back. Well, heavy for her anyways.  
  
"Miya, can we please...take a rest. We've been walking forever. And my back and legs hurt like hell.."  
  
Miya looked around, unsure if they were safe, "I guess so, but not for too long. We don't want anymore ambushes."  
  
Aklyis nodded in agreement. And with that, she gently laid Hiei down on the ground, and sat down beside him sighing heavily with relief from the heavy load.  
  
"Aki, you look beat. You have huge bags under your eyes that are practically black. Maybe you should get some rest. Go on and take a nap, I'll stay on guard."  
  
"Okay." Aklyis replied unsure at first if this were the best of ideas, but her fatigue began to convince her it may have been a good one. Lying down on the ground beside Hiei she slowly let eyelids close, and the welcoming darkness take her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei mentally groaned as he felt the hot sun shine down on him, making it hard for him to keep his eyes closed. On top of that he could feel something warm and somewhat welcoming nuzzle into his chest.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
He felt soft hair brush against his arm as he wrapped his arms around the object consuming his attention. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down to see this object, but found that it was the human girl, groping him shamelessly.  
  
"Mmm..warm.." Aklyis mumbled against his chest.  
  
Surprised, Hiei jumped back, "What the hell?!"  
  
Disturbed by the sudden outburst, the now half-awake brunette sat up slowly trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
"What's YOUR problem?" she questioned somewhat irritated by the sudden awakening.  
  
Hiei just scowled as he turned around and grabbed some of HER food from HER bag, which irritated her even more, "I'm going to have a bath now."  
  
Aklyis blinked, "Umm, o-k?"  
  
Truthfully she wasn't exactly sure where he would even have a bath. But whatever, it was none of her business anyways. If he knew a place to bathe, by all means he could go and do so.  
  
Hauling her still fatigued body up off the ground, Aklyis made her way over to her things, rummaging through trying to find some food. Grumbling with distaste to find there was no food left, she made her way into the forest to find some. Maybe some fruit would be nice. Neither of the girls had eaten fresh, ripe fruit in a long time. Fruit would definitely be first on the menu, if she could find any first. Walking through the forest was not the most fun of things. The branches kept getting caught in Aklyis' cloak, causing her to spin around every five minutes. After about fifteen minutes of wandering Aklyis finally found herself lost, or at least she realized she was. However, the sound of running water caught the girl's attention as she looked through some trees to see where it was coming from.  
  
Squinting Aklyis could see a stream of some sort. The water was coming from a nearby waterfall, a small one. The water looked clear, and there seemed to be something or someone in it. Deciding to climb to get a closer look, she hopped up onto a nearby tree that led out further into the clearing. If she was quiet enough, she probably would not be seen or heard.  
  
Looking down from the thick tree branch Aklyis quickly realized she was staring down at Hiei, bathing in the stream...naked. Red instantly crept up to her face. Now she really was spying on him.  
  
Hiei was quite pleased to finally get some alone time. He had constantly been in the presence of filthy humans and he needed to get their scent off of him. More specifically, HER scent. It was bugging him to no end. It made him feel, nervous, uneasy, and unfocused. As a demon, he could smell and taste the scent of others very easily. Speaking of scent..he could smell something, or someone's scent right above him. Hiei looked up.  
  
Aklyis' eyes widened immediately seeing that Hiei had just completely out of random looked up at her, with an equally stunned look on his face. Being in the state of shock that she was in, Aklyis forgot she was in a tree, and forgot that she needed to hold on to it in order to stay in it. Letting go, the girl fell, and with a shriek, landed in the stream right in front of Hiei.  
  
Coming up for air Aklyis was beginning to imagine the horrible things that were about to happen to her.  
  
Hiei stared at the drenched girl in front of him. Other than the fact that her cloths hung to her amazing curves very attractively, he was thoroughly pissed off. Stress veins visibly popped out on the sides of his head, as he tried to control his anger.  
  
"What, are you doing here?" he said in a deathly quiet voice, and in a very dangerous tone.  
  
"Picking..apples?" Aklyis replied holding up an apple comically. Her eyes traveled slowly down his muscular body. She had to admit, she was enjoying the view, even though she knew she would probably be dead in the next 30 seconds. Aklyis was completely speechless. She had no idea what to say. All she knew was that she was two inches away from Hiei's naked body, and her face was about five shades of red and it was VERY noticeable.  
  
This made Hiei even more pissed off. His arousal from her being all wet was already making him angry, but seeing her look him over that way made him feel even more aroused, and somewhat violated, not that he wasn't already feeling violated from the uninvited drop in. When he got his hands on her..  
  
"AKI!!!! HIEI!!!! COME QUICKLY!!!!!"  
  
Both Hiei and Aklyis' heads snapped in the direction of Miya's voice.  
  
Hiei turned back scowling, "We'll settle this later," he said dangerously.  
  
Aklyis simply nodded, the heat never leaving her face.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AKLYIS...LATER!!!!  
AND WHAT IS MIYA'S PROBLEM??? FIND OUT NEXT TIME OOOOON-*shuts up* XD ok I'll stop...R&R!!!!! 


	7. Dark Takeover: Chapter 7

A/N: ^^ Hey peeps!! Thanx so much for all your review XD I forgot to say that last time..for anyone who's interested, if you want to see a picture of Aklyis just email me...my email's in my profile ^^ I know I've sort of been stuck in the same old lousy spot in my story for a little while, BUT I'M FINALLY MOVING ON!!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 7 ~  
  
Aklyis gasped and wheezed for air as she desperately tried to keep up with the speedy fire demon.  
  
'How can he run so fast?! I can barely even see his legs moving,' she thought to herself as she tried to comprehend the reasoning behind his ungodly speed.  
  
'What the hell is wrong now, I was about to hurt that little girl, and now I'm running like a dog to its master.' Hiei thought, still quite angry from the previous occurrences.  
  
The two finally reached the clearing where they had camped before. It was completely trashed.  
  
"Miya, what happened?" Aklyis asked her sister.  
  
"Well, I heard noises, like, windy noises, and strange whispery-type voices, so I got my bow out. But then suddenly it flew out of my hands. It's like something had just wacked it away from me. So I went over there and hid in that bush.then all I saw was lightning, and a dark windy type force completely trash the place. I'm sure it was some kind of magic."  
  
Hiei looked around the clearing thinking why anything, or anyone with magical powers would want to trash a completely innocent looking campsite. Perhaps, they were looking for something?  
  
"Were you carrying anything valuable, that anyone might want?" He asked still examining the demolished site.  
  
Miya shook her head, "No, we never stole anything, or even own anything that's of any value to anyone."  
  
"Do you think it was...him?" Aklyis asked her sister, haunting memories filling her mind at the thought of the dark figure.  
  
"I don't know," Miya answered still shaking her head  
  
"Who's him?" Hiei asked curiously, wanting to know exactly what kind of trouble he was starting to get himself involved in.  
  
"..The man who murdered our parents, and destroyed our kingdom," Miya began, sadness filling her voice.  
  
"Zoran," Aklyis finished. She nearly spat the name. Anger and hate was evident in her voice. But it was also full of fear.  
  
Hiei could tell she hated him, and wanted nothing more but to avenge her parents. To kill this Zoran guy. But he also could tell she was afraid of him. Probably because he was powerful. As soon as he had the power to bring down a kingdom, these two simple girls had much reason to fear him.  
  
"Who were your parents?" he asked. Maybe her parents were just weakling humans, which any old geezer could kill.  
  
"..They were the king and queen of what this land used to be." Miya replied, the sadness never leaving her.  
  
'King and Queen?' Hiei thought. 'Well then, this is no ordinary magician. He's obviously got to be competent to kill the former king and queen, and bring down their kingdom.'  
  
Aklyis interrupted Hiei's train of thought, "Enough talk about this, we should get moving."  
  
The three gathered what was left of their things and started to head out. The girls turned to Hiei.  
  
"Which way?" Aklyis asked.  
  
Hiei began to walk in one direction. "It would be wise to stay off the path leading through. It takes longer, and we're more vulnerable to attack. Follow me, I'll get you out of here faster than you fell out of that tree," he said side glaring the brunette.  
  
Aklyis audibly gulped and turned tomato red, while Miya glanced at the two curiously, unsure of what was going on.  
  
Hiei spoke again as he drew his katana, "The only thing you have to be careful about now that we're off the path is the monsters. They've been flowing into my forest lately completely uncontrollably. I think they're coming from that fortress you came from earlier."  
  
"M-monsters??" Miya stuttered  
  
Suddenly, without warning a giant snake-like creature with lion's legs appeared, hissing at the trio, about to bite the girls' heads off.  
  
Hiei lunged himself at the snake, swinging his katana. The sharp blade sliced through the thick skin of the serpent. Blood spewed out of it's open neck, as the head dropped to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"Like that," he stated calmly, sheathing his bloody weapon, and continuing to walk.  
  
After a few moments of regaining themselves, the girls followed Hiei again, now a bit more alert.  
  
They had finally made it out of the forest. Dirty and exhausted, the sisters collapsed onto the ground, sighing heavily. In front of them were the ruins of a large stone temple.  
  
"Funny, I don't recall ever coming out here," Hiei stated looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, "Must have taken a wrong turn or something. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, I got you out like I promised."  
  
"Why did you help us?" Aklyis asked, still breathing for fresh air.  
  
Hiei turned his head to look at the pretty girl, "Because you saved my life."  
  
Aklyis looked at the attractive fire demon for a moment. 'Maybe he isn't so bad..'  
  
"H-hey, what do you guys think if we tried staying in that temple for the night. I mean it's getting real dark out here," Miya interrupted.  
  
Hiei shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to check it out. If it's half-decent and looks stable enough to hold out for the night, sure let's do it," Aklyis answered her sister's question, trying to shake away her thoughts on Hiei.  
  
The trio made their way into the temple, completely unsuspecting of what was inside.  
  
"Master Zoran, Sir, the girls have made it into the temple. We weren't able to stop them."  
  
A demonic looking hand rose to silence the speaking soldier, "Yes, I know that already. But why were you unable to stop them. There was an entire unit that I sent out to capture two.. little.. girls. You can't handle two little girls?"  
  
"Well Sir, we did catch them, but then we were ambushed, by a fire demon. He seems to be traveling with them. And, he's quite the nuisance. If it weren't for him we'd have the girls by now. I..think I heard one of them call him Hiei."  
  
"...Could it be? Hiei..The Forbidden Child? My brother's son..."  
  
A/N: *GASP * WHAT'S THIS??? THE EVIL PSYCHO MAGICIAN GUY ZORAN IS HIEI'S UNCLE?!?!?!?! XD ok I'm getting carried away again...R&R!!!!!! 


	8. Dark Takeover: Chapter 8

A/N: I should like..start demanding like 10 reviews for every chapter!!!! XP!!!!! XD just kidding..T_T but you could review a wittle more!!!!! *ahem * now where was i..right.Chapter 8  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 8 ~  
  
"Hey come on, this way," Hiei said in his usual monotone voice, pointing towards what used to be the doorway of the temple. Or so it seemed.  
  
As the three walked in they could tell the temple used to be something grand. Very grand. The walls were made of limestone and marble, and had countless carvings and beautiful patterns all over them. There were old torch holders, and at the front of the temple was an alter. It seemed to be made of gold.  
  
"WOW!! Lookie at all the sparkly jewels!!" Miya exclaimed, her eyes sparkling at the sight of jewels. Hiei and Aklyis sweatdropped. The shorter raven-haired girl ran up to the alter and began to run her fingers over the precious stones imbedded there. Miya blinked as her eyes landed on a particularly large one. "Hey Aki look at this one.I think it's a giant sapphire!"  
  
Aklyis walked up to her sister and knelt down beside her, examining the stone for herself. "I think you're right. But don't play with it too much. Those things are bad news."  
  
Miya nodded as she gave the giant sapphire a stroke and stood up. "Huh? What's that?" Looking up at the wall above the doorway Miya noticed a familiar pattern. "Hey...that's the same pattern of jewels on the alter!" Running up to the doorway Miya looked up to take a closer look. "Hey Hiei! Can you get those jewels from up there for me?!"  
  
Hiei glared at the girl.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"My Lord, what shall we do? Shall we go after them?"  
  
There was a pause as the twisted Lord thought over his plan of action.  
  
"Yes, we shall. We cannot allow them to retrieve the Solaris Jewel from the temple. It is what we have been searching for. And it shall be ours." The statement was followed by soft cackle that shot fear into the on looking soldiers.  
  
Miya squinted ferociously as she examined the jewels Hiei had taken off the wall for her.  
  
"Why don't you try sticking them in those wholes over there?" Hiei asked with a bored look on his face.  
  
"I'm just about to do that. If you'd be quiet and let me concentrate," the raven-haired girl retorted back. Hiei just rolled his eyes at the comment  
  
'How much concentration does she need to stick an ordinary rock into an ordinary hole?' He thought to himself.  
  
As Miya slowly inserted the precious stones into the holes something began to happen. The ground and walls began to shake around them. A cracking sound came from the ceiling and as the three looked up, the last thing they saw was the unstable stone falling down, right at them.  
  
Two blood red eyes cracked open and looked around at the blurry surroundings. As Hiei's eyesight adjusted he wobbled to his feet, trying to remember what had happened. 'The ceiling fell..and then I woke up. We're still in the temple. Speaking of we..where are those two human girls...'  
  
Hiei walked around a little until he could smell the scent of one. After digging through some rocks and rubble, he came across Aklyis.  
  
The girl groaned slightly as she cracked open one brown eye, looking up at Hiei. Slowly regaining her memory, she opened her other eye, revealing that it was an icy light blue. Hiei blinked a few times. He had never noticed her eyes were two different colours until now. How strange.  
  
"M-Miya." the already exhausted teenager managed to croak out.  
  
"I'll find her," Hiei said trying to sound reassuring.  
  
"No need to!" a cheery bright voice exclaimed from the front of the temple. Miya stuck her tongue out at Hiei, "Hey look here! There's a passage that opened!"  
  
Hiei scowled to himself, "How can you possibly be smiling at a time like this?"  
  
The short perky girl's bright royal blue eyes didn't fade however, "Because I think I found something! Help Aki and let's go!" and with that she scampered off into the dark newly discovered passage.  
  
Still scowling, Hiei strode over to where Aklyis lay, and hauled her up on his back.  
  
"You better be grateful, I don't usually give people piggy-back rides." Aklyis smiled to herself, "You should also be grateful. I don't usually let people give me any."  
  
Hiei 'humphed' as he carried the brunette into the passage where Miya had disappeared a few moments earlier, "This dumb hall thing better not be too long. I want to get out of here!"  
  
"Come on! Let's hurry! We don't want those kids getting the Solaris Jewel do we?!"  
  
"No Sir!" the mass of soldiers yelled at once to their captain.  
  
"The Lord has sent us to deliver him the Solaris Jewel and those kids! Let's get moving men!"  
  
Miya sighed ferociously as the three teens traveled through the pitch-black passage in the temple. "Are we there yet?" she whined for the third time already.  
  
"How the hell should I know, onna? It's not like I've been here before. Now quit whining and walk before I step on your heels," Hiei snapped.  
  
Miya yelped as the fire demon carried out his threat and began stomping at Miya's heels, and began to walk faster. This time, with her mouth shut.  
  
"Hey..I think I see light." Aklyis interrupted their squabbling in a groggy tone.  
  
As they approached the light grew brighter, slowly revealing an ancient room with glassless windows and plenty of cracks and holes allowing sunlight to shine through. The walls were decorated with ancient paintings of what seemed to be gods and demons of the old world. They were once colourful and bright. Blue, red, gold, and silver were now faint and dull on the stonewalls. Thieves had stripped the room of gold statues and other precious stones that were imbedded in the walls. All that was left was a pedestal with strange writing on it, in the middle of the room.  
  
Miya walked up to the pedestal and tried to make out the ancient writing "Kadama Raktihmus, Metalli Corentus.What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"It means..Here lies the light, the light of the people." Aklyis answered. She had been riding on Hiei's back the whole time, and was becoming more and more exhausted with each passing minute. "I..I think I hurt myself really badly back there." She spoke, the world around her becoming more difficult to stay with. The clear words inscribed on the pedestal were now becoming blurry and hard to read. The voice of her sister was fading away now.  
  
'Fading, Fading The world is a crimson red Like the blood from these wounds The shadow follows my footsteps And eternal enigma before me..'  
  
Her voice was lost, and she could not hear or see. Aklyis had fallen into the darkness, and was afraid she would not return to the light.  
  
A/N: *sigh * finally finished!!! Ok guys...R&R!!! fi dee la!!!! 


	9. Dark Takeover: Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys!! I'm back..again!! XD Thankyou so much for all your review I love you all!! *glomps screen *  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 9 ~  
  
Aklyis felt herself falling in the darkness. Her body felt frail, and weak, her vision was blurry, her skin cold and clammy. At first the blackness was welcoming, but she knew that in it lay something greater, something evil.  
  
"H-HEY WHAT HAPPENED?? WHY DID SHE JUST FAINT?!" Miya shrieked her blue eyes flashing with anger and fear.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! Now be quiet, you're hurting my ears, and I can't concentrate." Hiei scowled glaring blood red daggers at the shorter girl.  
  
Miya instantly silenced herself, but let out a small whimper of fear for her sister.  
  
"I'm guessing she got seriously hurt back at the entrance, when those rocks fell on us." The almost vampire like boy allowed his hands to roam around her body, trying to feel any free flowing blood. His heart sank when he noticed something at the pale brunette's left side. He lifted her shirt slightly to look at it, and found it very bruised.  
  
"Internal bleeding," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Aklyis looked around in the darkness. She couldn't see anything but black. She squinted her multi-coloured eyes trying to make something out, anything. Nothing. 'Might as well walk' she thought beginning to drag her feet through the darkness. The girl's bruised and battered body soon came in contact with something hard as she fell back with a thud.  
  
"Ow." she groaned to herself, rising to her feet. "There's a wall here," Aklyis mumbled to no one as her hands traveled along the smooth wall. As her fingers moved along, a small light followed their path. There were inscriptions all over the wall.  
  
"It's the same language that was on that pedestal, but I can't read it. I don't understand these words." Before Aklyis could even make out the first word, a blinding light erupted around her. Now everything that was once black, was a painfully bright white. Her eyes adjusting to the light, the girl raised her head from her protective arms and looked ahead. The wall was now visible, and in the distance she could make out the figure of Hiei. 'What's he doing here?' Once again, the scenery changed. Aklyis found herself and Hiei on top of a mountain. It seemed to be some kind of training ground, since the land was smooth, and covered in marble tiles.  
  
The wind blew softly through her long brown hair, and made an eerie whistling sound, that seemed to make the silence even more awkward. Aklyis noticed Hiei was shaking. She wasn't sure if he was angry, or upset, but he seemed to be concentrating on something. A black type of mist began to engulf the fire demon's right hand, and that's when Aklyis realized what he was doing.  
  
Her eyes widened almost comically as the boy turned around and unleashed his Black Dragon Fist attack right at her. Closing her eyes Aklyis prayed that her death would be short, and painless, but somehow she knew that would not be the case. There was a burning sensation on her back. It was the place where her phoenix tattoo was. When she was young, her parents placed a tattoo on each of their daughter's backs. A phoenix on Aklyis, and a tiger on Miya. It stretched over their entire backs.  
  
The phoenix spread it's wings in a powerful blaze of red fire, and emerged from the tattoo, it's cry of eternity filling the air. The black dragon hit Aklyis, but not in the way she had expected it to. What she had expected was a blaze of black hellfire, engulfing her and her screams of pain. But instead, the dragon hit her like a mighty wind, blowing through her hair and around her solid body, evaporation into white fog, flowing past her.  
  
Miya's sobs of sorrow filled the room as she began to realize her sister, her beloved friend that had been with her all her life, was going to die.  
  
"This can't be happening," she croaked between sobs, clenching her fists until her knuckles became white. Little did she know that behind her, a light golden light was shining, and sparkling, causing Hiei to squint at it, trying to see what it was.  
  
"There's something behind you," he stated flatly.  
  
Miya spun around, to lay her eyes upon a shining golden object. It was a stone, a jewel. A very large jewel at that. It was about the size of Miya's hand, maybe a bit larger. The jewel itself was a yellowish colour. It seemed to be a yellow tourmaline, or sapphire gemstone. Shaped like a sphere, it was encased in a pattern of white gold that went around it. The white gold was shaped almost like a serpent, twisting itself around the gemstone in various places. Miya slowly picked up the stone not being quite sure what it was. However her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shouting men, once again.  
  
"It's the Solaris Jewel!!!" One shouted. But before he could make his way over to the three teens, the stone in Miya's hand began to glow. It slowly levitated into the air and made its way over to Aklyis. Floating above her for a few moments, it flashed in a blinding array of lights. The lights began to focus on one spot on the gemstone, and flashed down like a light pillar to Aklyis' wound on her side. After a moment the light disappeared, and the gemstone traveled back to Miya, and settled in her hands, which were still outstretched.  
  
Everyone stared in complete disbelief, as Hiei looked over the wound.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
As if reality had returned to the group of soldiers standing at the entrance, they charged at the trio. "GET THE SOLARIS JEWEL!!!"  
  
Aklyis began to stir at the sound of many horrible screaming voices of men. The ground seemed to shake as they pounded their boots against the stone floor coming closer, and closer. As if returning to the living, Aklyis jumped to her feet and spun around to meet about a dozen men running towards her with very sharp swords. Yelping she grabbed the still aw-struck Hiei and Miya, and yanked them with her running as fast as her legs could carry her down the dark tunnel through which they came.  
  
The other two finally regaining their senses began to run on their own once again. Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, they dashed through the room of rubble and stone until they made it outside of the temple of Solaris.  
  
'The Solaris Jewel. That's what they called it. If I recall correctly from history lessons, Solaris was one of the six high priestesses of this land one thousand years ago. That's right. Each of the six priestesses represented an element of this world. Solaris represented the sun. Who were the other five..Luna for the moon, Terra for the earth, Aqua for the seas and oceans, Anima for the wind and air, and Ignis for all fire? When they died they concealed their power and spirits into six stones. Each stone is found in each of their temples..I think. This must have been the temple of Solaris. And this must be her stone containing her spirit and powers! Those men were looking for it! They wanted her powers in their own hands! Or whoever sent them wants it. But why?'  
  
Aklyis contemplated all these things as she ran further and further away from the temple.  
  
"Hey, I think they stopped following us!" Miya shouted up ahead to her sister.  
  
Aklyis now found herself standing in open fields, and prairies. 'Unbelievable, we must have ran two miles by now.'  
  
The sound of horse hooves could be heard coming towards them. Hiei jumped up onto a tree. His eyes darkened as he cursed silently. "They're coming," he said calmly, even though inside he was worried how they would escape this time. They had been lucky before.  
  
Within moments horses surrounded the three teenagers and angry looking men armed with spears pointed straight at their victims.  
  
Aklyis, Miya, and Hiei huddled closer together as the soldiers encircled them.  
  
"Great, how do we get out of this one?"  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN another cliffy to torture you with!!! ^^ ok guys so read and review!! And I have a pic of Aki's tattoo if you're interested..XD I know I didn't give a real good description of it in this chappie but I SUCK at describing things like that...so if you want further detail just email me and I'll send it to you so you can see it for yourself!!! 


	10. Dark Takeover: Chapter 10

A/N: ..hey..i only got..4 reviews..-_- so much for my happy thoughts for the last chapter...*ahem* anyways..this chapter is VERY important so PLEASE READ IT!!!! It's essential to the plot development and Hiei's past.  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 10 ~  
  
Silver. Sharp. Shiny. It was everywhere. Spears, blades, any kind of weapon imaginable. They were surrounded by them.  
  
"Get ready to jump," Hiei hissed at the two girls, who were completely fear stricken.  
  
The soldiers stared down at the three from their horses. They could barely believe that a bunch of kids could cause them so much trouble.  
  
"Kill them," was the simple, yet terrifying command that came from the leader of the soldiers. With one swift motion the soldiers brought back their spears and thrust them forward towards the teens. As they did this, Hiei jumped into the air, leaving the soldiers aw struck, thinking he had just disappeared. This gave the girls a chance to escape, as Aklyis grabbed her sister's hand and yanked her in one direction between some horses.  
  
"Quickly! Get out the Demon Whistles!" screamed the ruthless leader at his soldiers.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Miya told her wide-eyed sister as they watched in horror as the soldiers pulled out some strange whistles and blew hard.  
  
The girls blinked. "That's it?" Miya questioned disappointed. "It sounds like a dog whistle!"  
  
"No, look!" Aklyis interrupted pointing at Hiei. To her horror he was covering his ears with his hands, screaming in pain. With a loud thud, the fire demon landed on the firm ground and continued crying in pain.  
  
Aklyis was about to launch herself at the soldiers playing the whistles when a bright white light emitted from the leather pouch where the Solaris Jewel was hidden. Slowly the pouch opened, as the stone began to rise into the air.  
  
The soldiers stopped blowing, seeming frozen as they watched the object of their desire float in the air above them. But before their thoughts could be completed the Solaris Jewel flashed an angry white and seemed to explode with light as a womanly figured slowly descended towards them. She was bathed in white light, her hands outstretched, her features still unclear. Hiei looked up at the majestic figure, distracting him from the pain in his head. As the woman landed in the middle of the soldiers she waved her arms abruptly sending waves of light towards the men, conveying them flying back into the shadows from where they had come.  
  
Hiei still stared from his prone position on the ground. He took one last glance at the girls before fading away to black.  
  
"Solaris." Aklyis mumbled staring up at the goddess-like figure.  
  
Solaris smiled at the girls warmly before dissipating into the air. The Jewel came back to Miya's arms and settled, seeming dead once again.  
  
"Hiei!" the sight of the boy's lifeless body brought panic to Aklyis' heart. "We have to get him some help!"  
  
Together the sisters picked up the unconscious fire demon and started making their way across the plains. After traveling for the entire day, the girls found themselves at a small town around sunset.  
  
"We can stay here for the night." Miya suggested looking at the inn prices. "It's not that expensive. And I'm sure they have supplies we could use for this guy," she said tilting her head indicating Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You failed me again," a demonic voices stated, annoyance evident in his tone. Sighing the dark lord looked upon his faithful servent, "Kill him."  
  
With that the screaming soldier was dragged away by his fellow men, never to be seen again.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to take matters in my own hands now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"So..are you ok?? I mean, you really seemed worried back there."  
  
"No, I'm fine," Aklyis replied to her sisters question, wiping some blood of her wounds. Sighing, she closed her eyes. " I haven't been in a place like this in years."  
  
Miya nodded, "I know what you mean. So...umm..Aki, what's with you and "the demon"? you guys seem to be getting along well...Hey, you don't like him or something, do you?"  
  
"Huh? Umm, no."  
  
"Yeah, right, you're blushing! Come on tell me the truth."  
  
"Well..maybe a little.." Aklyis said quietly looking down, suddenly finding her feet interesting.  
  
Miya gasped, "I KNEW IT!!"  
  
"H-hey keep it down! It's not as bad as you think!" the tomato red brunette exclaimed grabbing hold of her sister's hands trying to keep her calm. However, the raven-haired girl was already giggling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Please Aki, you know these things can escalate.easily!!"  
  
Aklyis death glared her sister. "I thought I was the younger one," She stated crossing her arms and pointing her chin up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei tossed and turned in his restless sleep as a dark figure approached him in his dreams.  
  
"Hiei..look at me," the tall figure commanded.  
  
Hiei turned his head, averting his eyes. There was something strange yet familiar about the figure, something poisonous.  
  
"LOOK AT ME BOY!" the voice roared with and intimidating edge.  
  
Hiei jerked up looking up the black-hooded man.  
  
"That's my boy," the evanescent man said outstretching a gloved hand to Hiei.  
  
"Who are you?!" demanded Hiei, his patience and nerve wearing thin.  
  
The voice chuckled maliciously, "It is I, Zoran."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened comically at the name. 'Zoran? My uncle? How can this be?' "You're bluffing," the fire demon spat coldly.  
  
The soft chuckling had now turned into a loud twisted laugh. The man threw back his head as he laughed, the hood falling back, revealing his blemished, pale face. His eyes were almost as yellow as his crooked, decaying teeth. His lavender hair untamed and wild across his ugly face.  
  
Hiei's eyeballs looked as if they would pop out of his sockets very soon. Things were getting more and more unbelievable by the second. It was him, Zoran, his uncle. His father's brother.  
  
Finally regaining his composure, Zoran looked down at the boy with a spark in his eye and a defiant smirk. Once again he outstretched his hand to his nephew.  
  
"Join me.."  
  
A.N: O_O OH MY GOD!!! WILL HIEI JOIN HIS UNCLE?!?!?! WILL HE STAY TRUE TO HIMSELF?! OR WILL HE FOLLOW THAT EVIL DESIRE INSIDE HIS HEART!!!!! Hmm...i don't know yet..i'm still thinking...XD WELL READ AND REVIEW!!! AND PLEASE GIVES ME LOTS OF REVIEWS THIS TIME!!!!! 


	11. Dark Takeover: Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for all your reviews!! MUCH BETTER LAST CHAPPIE!! T_T I feel so loved..I just have a question for LostElfenPrincess...err...what does "." means? XD other than that.HERE'S CHAPTER 11!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 11 ~  
  
Hiei stared down at the almost rotted hand. The words echoed in his mind.. 'Join me.' The fire demon's red eyes blazed with a kind of fire as all the horrible memories returned to him. All those painful days of Hiei's childhood and family. All the power, and all the pain. It was an awful dreadful power his uncle possessed. He thought of Aklyis and Miya. They had no idea what they were up against. His uncle would smite them under his pinky finger like ants. Yet Hiei himself was traveling with the girl. He stood by them and protected them from his uncle's own men. So why would Zoran want Hiei's allegiance now?  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked simply turning his head to look at his sadistic uncle for the first time.  
  
Zoran chuckled deep in his throat. "You do not ask why when god fives you a great opportunity such as this boy."  
  
"My father used to say that."  
  
"As our father did once too."  
  
Suddenly Hiei thought he heard voices in the darkness, "Aklyis?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder if he can hear me?" Aklyis poked the fire demon as he slept soundly. No reaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"FORGET the GIRL! Zoran thundered snapping his nephew's attention away from the pretty brunette's voice, "Do not allow yourself to be weakened by a petty female!"  
  
Hiei's eyes darkened slightly. His uncle was right. The girl made him weak. He wanted her.  
  
"You see my boy, I can help you rid yourself of this weakness, and regain your true strength. Follow me.."  
  
Hiei slowly reached out his hand to take his uncle's rotten one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei...Hiei can you hear me?" Aklyis groaned in exasperation. 'Why won't he wake up?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and his heart spead up in anticipation, "It's her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh whatever, it's completely useless," she sighed aloud stroking her hair for a moment as she wrapped his bruised body in bandages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't make us enemies boy," Zoran growled.  
  
"Even your own brother was your enemy," Hiei replied coldly as he turned to walk away.  
  
"Come back boy! I command you to return to your master!"  
  
Hiei's blood ran cold as he spun around and spat back at Zoran, "I belong to no one!" Beginning to walk again, the spiky, raven haired boy allowed his forsaken uncle's voice yo fade out as he closed his eyes and continues to walk shutting out everything but the face of a certain brown and ice blue eyed girl. Her long brown hair swaying in the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei jolted up from his prone position on the inn floor immediately grabbing his violater.  
  
Aklyis gasped as her hand was roughly grabbed and yanked painfully against her will. She whimpered slightly as the demon squeazed her smaller, more fragile hand with his own, "Hiei, it's me..let go..it hurts."  
  
The sound of her voice seemed to bring Hiei back to reality. His eyes widened momentarily as he released Aklyis' hand. Looking down Hiei noticed his heavily bandaged body.  
  
"I don't need your help, girl."  
  
Aklyis scowled slightly, "You're welcome, boy," she retorted.  
  
Hiei simply 'humphed" as he rose to his feet and strode out of the room without a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had now been two days since the group had arrived to the town, and now it was time to leave.  
  
"We had been there for way to long," Miya stated worry evident in her voice that they had been tracked down.  
  
"Yeah, well we wouldn't have had to stay for so long if a certain klutz called HIEI didn't have to get hurt!" Aklyis snorted at Hiei, a bit of hurt sounded in her voice as she recalled his slightly harsh words after she had bandaged him up for his own good.  
  
However Hiei seemed somewhat out of it, as he walked alongside the girls, sort of staring at the sky deep in thought.  
  
'Why did he come for me? Does he plan on killing me after he's used me for his purposes? I don't know anymore. I don't know what to believe. I don't even think I can believe myself anymore.  
  
I remember when I was a child. I was perfectly happy, with my mother and my father. Everything was going fine until I met him, Zoran, my uncle. I knew there was something wrong with him the moment I saw him. Those hypnotizing violet orbs, his pale, thin skin, and that ugly hair. There was something evil, just about his physical appearance. He always preached and talked like he was some high and mighty god. Talked about his ideas, theories, and all this rubbish he wanted to accomplish. Father told me he was a magician, or something like it. Father wasn't too pleased with his dark practices. Sacrificial ceremonies and everything.  
  
Well one day father and him got into a fight. It was about the land or something. Father wanted to use it to grow crops for his village. Zoran wanted to build a tower there. Some sort of power central for him to concentrate all his dark magic, and look out for anything interesting coming his way. Zoran told my father to join him in his plans. That he would make Father his general, or captain or something. Father refused. Zoran called him a traitor and vowed his revenge. So he went and built his tower elsewhere.  
  
About six months later, a group of thugs came round. Apparently they were Zoran's first henchmen. I think I was about 5 when this happened. They slaughtered everyone in the village, except my mother, my father, and myself. Burned everything, and destroyed all the crops my father and his people had been working at for so long. Even though our village was somewhat armed, we did not stand a chance against the fighting skills and the magic of the men of Zoran.  
  
First they took my mother. Stripped her, beat her, and raped her, right before my eyes, and my father's. They each took their turn to do their disgusting business. Once they had finished ravaging her, they took a knife, and decided to finish the work.  
  
My mother bled to death. I was finished, completely devastated. I couldn't even cry. Not until I saw my uncle that was. He came strutting in like some sort of god, a pathetic smirk on his face. I can still remember all the torture my father went through. Physical, mental, and emotional. All through my uncle's magic. It was disgusting. Watching my father squirm in midair as Zoran inflicted pain onto him in every way possible. The last thing I saw was my father's head explode. His brain, like a mashed potato was everywhere in pieces. I thought I was going to die. I really did. Then something happened.  
  
Zoran was coming for me next and I knew it. However, there was one thing that pathetic fuck didn't know about me. I had the Jagen. Somehow, when I was very young, I fell into a crack in the earth. It took me down to hell, where I was cut by a cursed blade on my forehead, a blade that turned anyone it cut into a demon. I was unfortunate, yet fortunate enough to earn this scar that developed into a third eye. An eye that could see all, and give me the ability of my Black Dragon Fist Attack. I was also now, a fire demon. My parents were horrified, and put a white band around my head so that no one would ever see my eye. Otherwise I would have been condemned as a demon, and stoned to death.  
  
So when Zoran came close enough to bid his doing of evil upon me, I exploded in rage. My band ripped off, revealing my third eye, and I somehow miraculously managed to summon the Black Dragon and attack Zoran with all my might. Zoran was far from dead, but nowhere near to being well. I put a scar on his face. A deep one, where the dragon had hit. Back then I was not strong enough to destroy him, but now twelve years later, I am seventeen. And maybe, just maybe, I could destroy him.  
  
Zoran must know this. He wants my Jagen powers. This is why he wants me to join him. So he can use my powers, rather than have them work against himself..'  
  
"Hey look!! The Temple of Luna!! The Moon Priestess! Aki we're here! We can get another jewel of the six priestesses!"  
  
Hiei snapped out of his thoughts as he looked upon the massive temple, dedicated to the Priestess of the Moon, Luna.  
  
A/N: WHEW!! That was my LONGEST chapter yet. Hiei's story was quite lengthy I know...BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW BECAUSE MY FINGERS HURT FROM TYPING!!!!!! XD and I finally decided not to make it a cliffy..just to give you a break..hey they aren't too healthy for you anyways.XD READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Dark Takeover: Chapter 12

A/N: WOOHOO I'M BACK!!! XD thanks for your patience and reviews peeps!! I LOVE YOO ALLLLL...anyways..this is a reaaaally important chapter since I'm introducing a new character in it! So READ!! AND REVIEW!! XD anyways right now, this is leading up to a very very very dark event. All I'm going to say is it's in chapter 16...so STAY UPDATED WHEN I UPDATE!!!!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 12 ~  
  
There it stood, the most mysterious of all six temples, dedicated to the most mysterious of the six priestesses, Luna. She was the Priestess of the Moon, and the past. She looked into your heart and saw everything that had happened in your life. All the tears, all the laughs, all the good and bad times. Hiei and the girls felt a bit uneasy going here. Their pasts were full of pain, and bloodshed. Afraid to face their fears, they slowly walked into the temple, insecurities filling them.  
  
Miya blinked, "Well, this certainly is less complicated than the last temple." Inside there were three round platforms, about five meters apart each. They formed a triangle, and there were small paths that connected each of the platforms like bridges. The top platform of the triangle had a pedestal on it, and on the pedestal lay the Luna Jewel. The platforms and their bridges were surrounded by liquid mercury, and the walls and platforms were made of marble.  
  
The trio made their way towards the pedestal. Once again there was another inscription on it. Beside it lay the Luna Jewel, a perfect sphere of cat's eye moonstone, staring back at the intruders like piercing eye looking through the very depths of your soul.  
  
"Karan amari teniy, morali bracih na laste. Move not into the future, without embracing your past." Aklyis read, memories and thoughts flooding her mind.  
  
Hiei broke the silence, "Well come on, take it already."  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts Aklyis reached out and took the stone. Suddenly, the temple bagan to shake as chunks of t he ceiling began to fall and the platforms began to sink and melt in the liquid mercury.  
  
"RUN!!" Miya shrieked as the three began to bolt towards the entrance of the temple. Darting out the door, Hiei managed to get through without a scratch while the girls practically dived out landing hard on their front sides, groaning in pain at the contact of the hard ground.  
  
"What in the name of the gods was that?" Hiei asked adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he turned around only to find his throat being met my a sharp cold edge.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you," A deep smooth masculine voice cooed.  
  
Miya and Aklyis spun around, their eyes landing on a tall attractive blonde, his platinum hair jagged and ice-like, reaching his shoulders, and stunning turquoise eyes. His lightly tanned skin made him seem so alive and well.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here, a fire demon, with two gorgeous young ladies," The handsome blonde said throwing a charming smile towards the girls, Aklyis in particular.  
  
"Let him go! He's with us!" Aklyis yelled out flailing her arms slightly, revealing the Luna Jewel.  
  
"Well I'll be damned..you're thieves!" The blonde launched himself at Aklyis seeing she was carrying the Luna Jewel.  
  
"NO STOP!!" Miya shrieked watching as the jewel flew into the air as Aklyis took a hard tackle from the charming blonde. Time seemed to stop as the Jewel flew into the air and slowly made it's way back down towards the ground from gravity's pull. Everyone followed the sphere with their gaze as it hit the ground with a thud, and in that same moment the world around them stopped completely as they were bathed in a stream of white light.  
  
'Where...am I?' Aklyis blinked as she tried to open her eyes. Finally adjusting to the bright light, the brunette found herself in a field of green grass, staring up at the bright sky. Slowly rising to her feet, Aklyis began to wander the fields, until gray clouds caught her sight.  
  
"Smoke? It's..coming from that village.." Suddenly feeling panicked; she began to run, run towards the village, as if it were her own. Stopping at the gates of the small farm village, Aklyis' eyes widened in horror as she gazed upon the butchary of the people who lived in the small town. Women and children screaming, men dying, and panicking. It was horrendous. But a certain small child caught her sight. He had black spikey hair and blood red eyes, a white headband around his forehead.  
  
'Hiei?'  
  
A dark figure approached the boy. He had a ruthless aura to him. Aklyis knew instantly who it was. Zoran. But what was he doing here? In Hiei's village? That was when the sadist spoke, "Hello, nephew."  
  
Aklyis froze. 'Nephew? Hiei was Zoran's nephew??' She could not believe it. 'How could this be?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stared at the burning palace. It was shameful, how a good world could be turned into a hell so quickly. He had just witnessed the destruction of Aklyis and Miya's kingdom. The destruction, which was brought upon by his uncle. Suddenly Hiei felt cold. He wanted to go back. Back to the world he had been to before this vision. The screaming of dying soldiers, women and children was too much for his sensitive ears to handle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So, those girls are the two lost princesses of the old kingdom. And that fire demon was just a regular village boy. It seems they're cause is the same as my own. For I am Luna's descendant. And I have guarded her temple and protected the Luna Jewel. But it seems that I must now pass my knowledge on to these three. I must teach them how to look into the sphere of the past, and use it for their well-being. I will help them defeat Zoran.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aklyis slowly opened her eyes, only to meet a blurry figure that soon turned out to be the platinum blonde who had attacked her earlier.  
  
"My apologies, my lady. Please forgive me for my brash and thoughtless actions. But now that I have seen your past, I promise I will guide you as best as I can on your quest for vengeance."  
  
Aklyis blinked. She doesn't even know the guy and he's already acting like some complete gentlemen who knew everything about her. Well, he did say something about looking into the past.  
  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I am Tomaro. Please let me help you," he said charmingly holding out his hand for Aklyis.  
  
Scowling to herself, Aklyis ignored him and stood by herself, "Aklyis." She stated shortly.  
  
"It's a pleasure." Tomaro charmed, smirking confidently.  
  
From a small distance away, Hiei glared at the womanizer. "What an idiot." Jealousy filled Hiei as his blood ran cold at the sight of someone flirting with HIS woman. Wait a minute? Had he just referred to Aklyis as "his" woman? This was getting out of hand. Why did he care so much anyways? She was just a stupid human girl. Hiei decided it was time to be going back to normal. What was he thinking? He needed to rid himself of his pathetic emotions, and fast. Before they developed into something obnoxious.  
  
'I've done it plenty of time before. Surely I can do it again. When the time comes, I'll get rid of her and her chirpy little sister...the old fashioned way..' Hiei smirked at the thought. Finally, his sword would taste blood again.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN XD sorry I just couldn't RESIST not making another cliffy..I JUST HAD TO HAD TO HAD TOOOOO!!!! XD anyways right now, this is leading up to a very very very dark event. All I'm going to say is it's in chapter 16...so when I say it's rated R for a reason..it's rated R for a GOOD REASON!!!! 


	13. Dark Takeover: Chapter 13

A/N: oh man XD sorry guys...I took a little holiday off wrting.....but anyways...I was a little disappointed with the review numbers. I TOLD YOU IT WAS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!!! *sigh * oh well....now if you missed ch 12 you have to go baaack!!!!  
  
XD anyways.....here's chapter 13.....and this chapter is also important because it begins the development of certain relationships and future problems.....SO READ...oh and I've decided on the ending....finally. It's going to be a great ending....so HAHAHA....it's really surprising too. But I know you'll like it.....And I'm beginning to wonder if I should make a sequal to this story. If you want one please tell me in your reviews!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 13 ~  
  
Aklyis starred at the darkening sky thinking of what happened earlier. 'Tamoro...strange guy, but charming, I guess. Hiei doesn't seem to like him very much though,' the brunette thought to herself as she turned her head slightly to gaze at the scowling fire demon. He was being unusually quiet, and seemed to be in a deep self-conflict of some sort.  
  
'Tonight, when they fall asleep, I'll just cut their throats. Why am I trying to be so conservative? I could just slaughter them now. Urgh, this is so complicated, but why?' Hiei scowled to himself trying to think up an affective method to murder his accomplices  
  
"Heyyyyy Aki......so what did you think of that cute blonde back there huh?" Miya chirped nudging her sister, snapping her out of her deep thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh......I don't really like him....he tries too hard."  
  
"Awwww......but I like that...he really likes you, you know."  
  
"Well I don't like him," Aklyis stated becoming slightly annoyed, "he's a womanizer."  
  
Miya shrugged, "I guess so, but that can change. You never know. I mean he was really nice to support our mission. And he even gave us directions to the next temple."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But speaking of the next temple...aren't we still pretty far?"  
  
Nodding the short raven-haired girl sighed, "Yes, the Terra temple is pretty isolated. We'll probably get there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Both girls groaned at the thought, "That means we'll have to camp...."  
  
~~~~ Later that night ~~~~  
  
Hiei sat, isolated from his two companions. His head hung low, black messy bangs covering his eyes. His lips were in the form of a tight line, and every now and then his hand would twitch. 'It's time....I have to free myself.' Slowly, Hiei drew his katana, the silver blade shining in the moonlight. He leapt off the tree and shakily made his way towards the two peacefully sleeping figures on the ground. He walked so quietly not even a cat would have been awoken. The moon reflected off his weapon as he traced Aklyis' soft face with the edge of the blade. She seemed so peaceful, and innocent. The wind blowing softly through her hair, her chest rising and falling with every breath. She had no idea what Hiei was about to do. She would never know. Suddenly a disgusting feeling came to the pit of the fire demon's stomach as he felt the bile rise to his throat, 'I....I can't do this,' He said to himself in shock. Hiei was beginning to really become concerned with himself. After all the killing he had done in his life, he could kill a girl, sleeping, completely pathetic and defenseless. But, that was just it. She was...pathetic, and defenseless. Something about this made the fire demon's heart flip. There was someone out there just like him. Slowly retreating his katana, and sheathing it, the fire demon took one last glance at the beautiful human girl, before turning around to leave. As he took his first step, a soft familiar voice calling his name paralyzed him instantly.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
It was Aklyis.  
  
"Yes?" Hiei answered shakily.  
  
"Is something wrong?" the sleepy girl asked groggily.  
  
Hiei paused for a moment before answering, "Nothing."  
  
"Ok....Hiei....why are you following me and my sister? I thought you hated humans." Aklyis asked, images of the fire demon's sad past flooding her mind.  
  
Once again, the raven-haired boy was speechless, "I....I wanted...I wanted to face Zoran again, after I realized it was my uncle after you. I want to experience the power, and take my revenge."  
  
"Well....I guess that's good enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Zoran, how can you believe that after all the pain you have caused this fire demon, that he will join you." A skeptical servant asked.  
  
"It is simple, we are family. The boy lusts power, just as I do. He takes pleasure in destruction and bloodshed. It is demon nature, and my own. He will join me, and fall into the dark endless abyss of my world."  
  
"I will do all I can, Master."  
  
"Good. One more reason for the boy's retrieval. I need those sacred gemstones. Those kids that my nephew travels with have two of them, and they are already heading for the third. With Hiei joining us, we can take those stones easily. Once we have all six of them. It will only be a matter of days before this entire world is mine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally, the Terra temple. Hey let's go inside," Miya said, not so chirpily after walking for miles.  
  
Approaching the door, Miya prepared to open it, but before her hand reached it, both large sandstone doors burst open as a very frantic looking person stumbled out running into Miya, taking her down in the process. The very panicky looking fellow screamed as he jumped backwards, dropping something in the process. It was a turquoise diamond shaped jewel, embedded in a silver sphere.  
  
"The Terra Jewel!" Miya screeched as she launched herself at it. Mr. Panic seeing this, jumped at her trying to retrieve his lost possession, but not before Aklyis had grabbed the collar of his shirt, and yanked him backwards.  
  
"What do you want with the Terra Jewel?" Aklyis growled out through gritted teeth.  
  
The man's eyes were bloodshot as he began to talk quickly and inconsistently, "No, n-n- NO!! I won't let you destroy the world!!! Someone has to destroy it!! AHHH!!!!!"  
  
But before the man could continue screaming, he suffered a mighty blow to the head from a very irritated Hiei. Falling silent on the ground with a thud, the man was finally shut up.  
  
"Let's go." Hiei stated firmly, his ears still ringing from the infernal screeching of the now unconscious man.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" both Aklyis and Miya shouted in unison.  
  
"So, Aki, do you remember what happens when the stones are all joined together?" Miya asked.  
  
"Well....from what I've heard sis, once you have all six stones, there's this ritual that is performed to sort of.....resurrect the priestesses. And once they are resurrected they owe their lives to you. So basically they are your servants for the rest of your life. They say that, if resurrected by a good, pure-hearted person, the priestesses will serve as good, kind rulers that promote justice and peace, and keep the land in good shape for the people. But if resurrected by an evil person, with cruel intentions, the priestesses will become minions of this person. And carry out awful deeds to cause pain, and suffering. They will destroy the world, and all values and morals along with it."  
  
Miya blinked. "Wow....so we really gotta get those before Zoran does huh?"  
  
Aklyis nodded, "Yes, and we also need to find out what this ritual thing is. Because once we resurrect them, our will cannot be changed. So there's no chance of Zoran getting hold of them."  
  
"But, we don't know the ritual."  
  
"No, we don't. But I heard it involves giving some of the blood of the person resurrecting in order to inform the priestesses who is their true master. They knows by the blood, who they serve, and what their will is."  
  
"Very true, but it won't be your will little girl!" A cruel mocking voice stated.  
  
The three teens looked up to see a group of Zoran's minions infront of them ready for another battle to the death.  
  
A/N: ok that's it folks!!!!! Alright now all that was reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllly important.....SO READ AND REVIEW!!! XD and don't forget....there's a biiiiiiiig surprise coming up!! IN....chapter...well.....it STARTS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO REAAAAADDDDDDD!!!!!!!! AND THE BEST PARTS ARE IN CHAPTER 16!!!!!!! Oh and SINCE I HAVE DECIDED ON THE ENDINGG!!!! I am already coming up with Ideas for the SEQUEL!! IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! 


	14. Dark Takeover: Chapter 14

A/N: ok guys....this is where the big turn of events happens, and the plot thickens.....*cheesy duo grin* alrighty....i'm nervous XD....well anyways...thanks for all your reviews for chappie 13.....and here's chappie 14.....oh and there is some important conversing in this chappie between Hiei and Aki...so....READ!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 14 ~  
  
"When do these guys give up?!" exclaimed a very annoyed Aklyis. She was becoming sick and tired of constantly being attacked by the intruders and demolishers of the peace.  
  
"Lord Zoran commands that you come with us!" one of the minions shouted.  
  
Hiei gave the man a flat vacant stare, "And if we don't?"  
  
The man chuckled cruelly, "Then we'll have to kill you!"  
  
"Sure..." came the sarcastic remark from Hiei as he leapt up in the air crashing down on the man full force knocking him out for good.  
  
"Hey Miya, why don't you try using the Terra Jewel, like with the rest," Aklyis whispered to her alert sister.  
  
Miya simply nodded, as she pulled out the jewel. As if on instinct, the jewel began to glow, and floated up into the air. Flashing, like all the others, the figure of a tall slim, middle aged woman appeared, her long wavy hair was an earthy brown colour, she had brilliant deep turquoise eyes and wore a long green velvety dress. As soon as she appeared an earthquake began to form beneath the minions of Zoran. The ground began to shake, and split beneath their feet, causing them all to fall through. Hiei, Aklyis, and Miya were left safe however.  
  
"Well....that takes care of that," Miya smiled smugly, dusting her hands.  
  
As the three teenagers walked along the plains, Miya began singing a not so very in-tune song. To Hiei, it was like nails against a chalkboard causing him to wince every now and then when the raven-haired girl hit a higher note.  
  
"Would you SHUT UP?!" Hiei suddenly snapped, stress veins forming all over his face.  
  
Miya suddenly stopped, spinning around, her big blue eyes becoming glossy, her bottom lip trembling slightly.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell at my sister! She's just trying to keep the atmosphere cheerful you miserable twit!"  
  
Hiei 'humphed,' "I'd rather get stabbed and die."  
  
"Hey, being stabbed hurts you know." Aklyis retorted still somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, like you would know," stated the fire demon glumly.  
  
"Actually I DO know thank you very much. A few years ago, Miya here was getting charged at by one of those stinky soldiers and I ran in the way so she wouldn't have gotten stabbed, and ended up getting a blade through the gut."  
  
"Pssht. Smart move."  
  
The brunette scowled, "Would have done the same for you," she mumbled under her breath, but a bit too audibly. Hiei had heard this as his head snapped up as he stared at the girl beside him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Aklyis was too stunned to move. Why had she just said that? Trying to remain calm and keep her composure, the girl simply shrugged in response and kept walking. Hiei eyed her carefully as she walked, noticing a tinge of red in her cheeks.  
  
"Alright lookie here guys, the Aqua temple is built on a scrap piece of land in the middle of the lake. It's a huge building made of white limestone, and inside there's lots and lots of....water. I've heard that the temple has floors all the way to the bottom of the lake, and pressing different switches will allow water into the temple, so you can get to certain places." Miya said informing the group.  
  
"Great, more traps," Aklyis mumbled still flustered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoran shook with anger as he glared down at his minions, "You failed my again! Insolent fools, your incompetence never ceases to amaze me!" And with the wave of his hand a portal was opened, and the men sucked in, to spend the rest of eternity in hell.  
  
"Must I do everything myself?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei, Aklyis, and Miya stared out at the crystal clear lake, and the small island in the middle, where the giant temple stood.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Aklyis said quietly, gazing upon the open waters completely awestruck at its beauty.  
  
"Why don't you go take a swim," Hiei shot sarcastically, earning a glare from the brunette.  
  
"Enough children," Miya began, "We have more important things to worry about."  
  
"Miya's right, we can ride Leiko or Kyo to the temple." Aklyis suggested  
  
"You mean those psychotic dragons of yours?" came the sarcastic remark from the fire demon once again.  
  
Aklyis gritted her teeth using up all her strength to refrain from pouncing at him, "Well, you can swim then, and we'll ride the dragons."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Then put a sock in it!" the summoner exclaimed as she summoned out one of her dragons, "Alright hop on if you don't want to get eaten by the sea creatures."  
  
The three climbed up on Leiko's back as the huge winged creature flew over to the island.  
  
"Well, this is interesting, now how do we get in," wondered Aklyis as she gazed upon a giant metal gate blocking the entrance to the stone temple.  
  
Hiei grunted as he simply grabbed the two girls, jumping up and leaping over using his demon strength and speed. The girls blinked as they looked around.  
  
"Problem solved!" Miya chirped as she headed inside the temple, leaving the other two shaking their heads.  
  
The temple inside was enormous. All it's walls were covered in limestone, a center platform in the middle of the temple, and all around was water. The temple went down three floors. The third way down at the bottom of the lake.  
  
"Great, we have to swim down there," Miya pointed out as she noticed a switched at the bottom of the water filled temple, "I bet that lowers the water level! So, who's going for a swim?"  
  
"Well I can't hold my breath that long," Aklyis said backing up a few steps indicating there was no way she would do it.  
  
Hiei simply scowled as he plunged down into the water swimming towards the switch at the very bottom of the temple. It seemed like hours, but after about a minute he finally reached the switch, summoning all his strength to pull the heavy thing underwater, as he nearly ran out of breath. The water seemed to drain out into the lake outside the temple, as the level decreased to the point to which there was no water left in the temple at all.  
  
Hiei sucked in a big breath of beloved air as he looked up at the girls still standing on the top floor.  
  
Miya shouted down, "Great, looks like you're on your own bud! But don't worry we'll guide you!!"  
  
Hiei scowled at her. 'Why should I help them? Right, whatever, I need them to get out now. Stupid girls....'  
  
"Hey Miya pull that switch over there," Aklyis commanded pointing to a switch located on the platform which the two girls were standing on.  
  
"Okie dokie," Miya complied as she hopped over, pulling the switch. Suddenly the water began to flush in again, sending Hiei floating up once more. However this time the water stopped at the middle floor. Hiei hopped up on the platform. Looking around he noticed that the giant rock column that held up the middle, and top platforms had some inscriptions in them, and what seemed to be a door. Of course, the rock hard door was meant to open at command, but why figure out what the magic word was when Hiei could just knock it down using his demon like strength? Well, there is no reason, since Hiei did just that, using his ungodly strength to topple over the old stones. Inside, a glow lit up the dark hallow column, as a blue spherical sapphire sat on a pedestal. The sapphire was imbedded in a gold round circular plate on the bottom and topside. Hiei simply picked up the stone, and pulled the final lever, allowing the water to rise once more to its initial level.  
  
"And he made it look so easy too," Miya pouted as the three exited the temple, only to be greeted by more, once again, minions of Zoran. Unfortunately this time there were about one hundred armed men, ready to take on the three teens. Aklyis winced. This was going to get ugly. Miya looked at the Aqua Jewel, which Hiei still held in his arms.  
  
'We've gotta use it!' she thought to herself, eying the glowing sapphire.  
  
"You kids are dog meat!" one man shouted the usual threat.  
  
"You ain't getting away this time brats!!" Another yelled out in a gruff voice.  
  
"Oh yeah!! We'll see about that!!" A confidant Miya rang out, breaking the circle of fear among the three, "Hiei pass me the Jewel!" she yelled, as Hiei casually tossed it to her. Holding the Jewel up, Miya secretly asked the priestess for a strong enough force to wipe out all the soldiers. The sapphire began to glow, and seemed to have a water-like substance trapped inside. The sky suddenly darkened around them, as thunder began to crash, and the water in the lake became restless. The wind blew hard, tempting the waves to become stronger. Slowly a huge tsunami began to work up as it towered over the group of soldiers. On top of the enormous wave stood a mystical woman, who seemed to be made of water. Her long wavy blue hair running past her waste, pale skin, with elfish pointy ears. Her arms outstretched, she pushed the title wave forward. It crashed down on the soldiers, and the three companions. Sending everyone in different directions. The soldiers had taken a much harder, direct blow, as most drowned instantly. Aklyis and Miya swept off in one direction, while Hiei was blown away into the other.  
  
"HIEI!!" Aklyis screamed, outstretching her arm to him as he was taken away with the wave. Her voice seemed to fade out to him, as he began to lose his mind in the water. It felt like a brick had fallen on his head, as he slowly lost consciousness and allowed the water to carry him to safety.  
  
~~~ A few hours later ~~~  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes, allowing the light of day to invade him. Groaning he sat up, trying to remember and comprehend what had happened. Looking around he realized Aklyis and Miya were no longer with him. 'Does this mean freedom?' he thought. A faint sound of chains, and footsteps made his ears perk up. Jumping to his feet and spinning around, the fire demon came face to face with pale eyes. It was no one other than the sorcerer himself, Zoran.  
  
"Hello nephew," came the calm greeting from Hiei's uncle.  
  
"What do you want old man?" the fire demon spat with venom in his voice.  
  
Zoran chuckled. Things were going just as he planned, "Look at you. You're pathetic. First you live your life like an animal, in the wild, now you have brought yourself so low, that you are jumping into lakes and nearly killing yourself for two little bitches."  
  
Hiei was taken back by the comment slightly as he stepped away. He thought back to the temple. He had jumped into the water and nearly killed himself for them. In fact, he saved their lives numerous times. Even got himself injured for Aklyis and her little twit of a sister.  
  
"You deserve more than this, boy," Zoran hissed, taking a step towards his nephew, "You have so much potential. Why are you throwing your life away in this dump? You can have it all with me."  
  
"Yeah, if I bow down to you like a dog." Hiei stated flatly.  
  
"Well would you rather be the dog to me, or to those whores. With me, you could have everything. You and I, we could rule together. We are as equals. I would never tell you to jump into a lake to fetch a silly little stone for me. No. You would have an army to do it for you. While you sit back and enjoy the show. I am telling you Hiei. Join me, and forget the past. It is time to move on, and do what you were destined to do. I know you lust power, wealth, fame. You were meant to have all of these! And you can, with me!"  
  
Hiei thought. Yeah, sure Zoran was evil. But nevertheless, he was right. Hiei did want power. He did want wealth, and fame. And he had to admit, torturing and killing was quite the site to him. After all, he was a demon. Demons didn't have a place in the world. They were rejected, feared, and prosecuted wherever they went. Zoran seemed to read this instantly, "I know boy. I know the humans fear you for your demon strength and power! But why sink down to their pathetic low level to fit in? Show them your powers! Make them suffer for judging and expelling you! Take your rightful thrown!"  
  
The more Hiei thought, the more it all made sense, and the more he wanted to join his uncle. He was right! Looking down, the fire demon noticed an outstretched hand from his uncle, silently asking him to join. Hiei looked at his uncle's gloved hand, and then in his eyes. It was tempting, so tempting that Hiei slowly moved his hand forward.  
  
'Why not join? What benefits will I have here? It's just my stupid human side telling me to do the right thing. Well I AM doing the right thing. The right thing for me!' Without a second thought, Hiei brought up his hand and took his uncle's. He looked up into Zoran's eyes and smirked,  
  
"Where to...Uncle"  
  
A/N: *GASP * WHEEZE* that was the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written. IT'S TWICE AS LONG AS MY USUAL ONES!!! EVEN MORE!!! XD well I hope you guys liked the surprise. *sigh * if it was good, don't die just yet!! There's another one coming up in chappie 16!! And.....if you thought it was a bad surprise....well I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy really really sorrrrrrryyyyyy just don't come at me with pitchforks and axes!!! XD so....i've decided on the ending....and I'm guessing that this story will be around 25 chappies win or lose a few. So.....READ AND REVIEW!! AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT!!! 


	15. Dark Takeover: Chapter 15

A/N: *gasp *wheeze * Ok.....*inhales* I'm back.....and in case you're Still in shock....YES HIEI JOINED HIS UNCLE!!! Hehehehe. After around chapter.....17 or 18 you'll see a little love triangle forming....*sigh* it'll be nice though....you'll see...PROMISE!!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 15 ~  
  
Aklyis sat outside. It was cold, dark, and raining. The black sky flashed occasionally with brutal thunder and lightning.  
  
"Aki, you can't sit out here forever. I know you're worried about Hiei," Miya paused, taking a moment to place a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, "But we're here, at the Anima temple. We've got to keep moving. Hey come on let's just go inside, ok?"  
  
Aklyis sat motionless soaking in her sister's words. Slowly nodding, she rose to her feet and made her way inside the temple. The Anima temple was huge, and not too complicated. It was a huge dome like structure, only more oval shaped. It reached almost up to the clouds. The entire temple was made of crystal, mostly transparent, with few multicoloured patterns here and there. The floor was silver, but was made of a marble-like stone. In the middle stood the pedestal, and on it a spherical crystal, but deep inside the center of the sphere, it was transparent, in a diamond-like shape. The sphere had silver and gold patterns entwining around it.  
  
Reaching out, Aklyis touched the sphere, but as soon as she did a feeling of nausea came over her, as she felt herself being sucked away into another realm. Darkness surrounded her, and the world began to fade. The next thing she saw was her sister, fighting off demons. Miya wildly shot arrows, left, right, and center. Nearly killing all the winged monsters. Nearly. Suddenly one came from behind, hooking the girl's shoulder, tearing it, causing her to cry out in pain. Aklyis tried to scream out her sister's name, but no sound came. The attacks on Miya never ceased, and before long, the raven- haired girl's bow dropped to the ground, as did she. Aklyis felt the tears springing from her eyes. How could this be happening? When she looked down, her hands, and clothing were soaked in her own blood. How did this happen? Looking up again Aklyis found herself in complete darkness, the only thing visible was a blinding white light, accompanied by an eerie wind. The brunette closed her ice blue, and brown eyes, hearing her sister's voice at the back of her mind. Snapping them back open, Aklyis found herself in the Anima temple once again, lying on the ground, looking up at Miya.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you?" Miya asked her sister, concern filling her voice.  
  
Aklyis could feel tears creeping up to her eyes, "Miya!!" she screamed as she launched herself at the smaller girl knocking her to the ground in an affectionate embrace.  
  
"H-hey it's ok," Miya stroked her sister's hair, "You were out for like twenty minutes. What happened back there? You just, passed out as soon as Anima, the wind priestess came out."  
  
Aklyis sniffed, "I did?" The girl thought for a moment. Maybe Anima gave me this vision. Slowly turning around, Aklyis laid her eyes upon a magnificent figure. She was tall, slim, and looked to be about thirty. Her long silver hair blew radiantly around her, as deep blue eyes gave a warm welcoming friendly glint to the girls. She whore a long turquoise dress, which blew around her. Glowing a radiant white light, Aklyis knew this was the same figure of light from her vision.  
  
"Come with me my children, I will take you to the final temple, The Ignis Temple. The Priestess of Fire awaits to be awakened by you there. You have made many long and hard journeys, and your companion, the fire demon has fallen into the wrong hands. We must make haste." The glowing feminine voice of Anima spoke.  
  
"What?? What do you mean 'fallen into the wrong hands'?" Aklyis burst out, her heart skipping a beat at the mention of Hiei.  
  
"There is no time to explain. I cannot predict what his actions will be, for he is far from my reach. Hurry, my children, come with me." Anima said as she extended her arms as if welcoming the two sisters in her warm embrace.  
  
Reluctantly, Aklyis and Miya made there way to the Wind Priestess. Once in reach, Anima wrapped her arms around the two, and the world seemed to spin as a mighty wind lifted them off the ground, and carried them away from the temple to the location of the Ignis temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei looked around the dark demonic room that his uncle had set up for him. The walls were black, and the windows had bars, which were covered in small spikes. In the center of the room, against the wall was a giant king-sized bed, with red and black satin and silk sheets. Black and white candles everywhere. The room screamed sex. A knock on the door sounded, snapping Hiei out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes come in," he said dryly  
  
A soldier emerged, "Sir, Lord Zoran wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Tell him I'll be there soon."  
  
"Yes, Sir." And with that the soldier left, leaving Hiei to his own thoughts once again.  
  
'What exactly does that old geezer want with me?' the fire demon asked himself as he walked through the halls towards the giant black doors of his uncle's study. Pushing them open, Hiei found his uncle sitting in a large black throne-like chair.  
  
"Ahh, Nephew, there you are. I have been waiting for you. My first task is for you to complete."  
  
"I knew it," Hiei responded flatly.  
  
"Of course you did. Now, I have assigned you a unit of soldiers. I want you to take them to the Ignis temple, where those two little bitches are now, and bring them here to me, in one piece, please. I don't care what you do with them, just make sure they're breathing."  
  
Hiei stared at his uncle for a moment, suspicion evident in his blood-red eyes, "What do you intend to do with them?" He asked, a guilty feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"That is for me to know, besides, you will find out soon enough. Now go!"  
  
Hiei simply nodded. Spinning around to leave, thoughts of a certain brunette began to invade his mind. Why was he doing this? What had she done to deserve this? He knew very well that if he brought them here, things would get ugly. Especially for Aklyis. 'What's wrong with me? She's just another whore!' Hiei tried to reassure himself, shaking off his human emotions as he headed out of the tower with his unit towards the Ignis temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, sure is easier when you've got a couple of priestesses by your side, eh Aki?" Miya chirped as she eyed the diamond shaped ruby, also known as the Ignis Stone.  
  
Aklyis could only nod. Her thoughts were still elsewhere.  
  
"Hey, come on Aki, we've got all six stones. Now all we have to do is figure out how to perform that ritual, and we'll bring this whole place back to normal, and get rid of Zoran too!"  
  
The brunette forced a smile. Her sister was right, after all. But what good was all that without....him.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! WHEN WILL YOU JUST PISS OFF?!"  
  
Aklyis' head snapped up at the sound of sister's shriek, only to see some hundred soldiers of Zoran ready to fire arrows at the two girls. Both sisters gasped. They were completely surrounded. And they had about one hundred arrow pointed at them. How had they encircled them so quickly? The sound of the arrows pulling back further and further onto the bows was heard. They would fire any minute. Aklyis squeezed her eyes shut. 'It's over. I give up. I'm sick of fighting this stupid hell.'  
  
"HOLD IT!" a strong masculine voice rang out through the air.  
  
Aklyis instantly recognized it as Hiei's, as her eyes snapped open, frantically searching for her beloved fire demon. She finally spotted him, squeezing his way through the aiming soldiers. But, why weren't they stopping him?  
  
"Hiei!" Aklyis yelled out, happiness filling her, but another feeling as well. A dreadful feeling. Something was wrong. Why was he just standing there in front of her? Why didn't the soldiers stop him? There was something terribly wrong and she could see it on his face. It was different. Something about his expression made a chill run down her spine, and scared her to the bone, "Hiei? How did you find us? And, why are you with these men?" she asked, fear, dread, happiness, and anger all mixed in her tone of voice.  
  
Hiei simply smirked at her, "Knock out the shorter one," he stated coldly to the soldiers.  
  
"What?!" Miya shrieked, but before she could fight back, she felt a powerful blow on the back of her head, as blackness surrounded her and she lost consciousness immediately.  
  
"H-hey! What are you doing Hiei?!" Aklyis screamed.  
  
"What does it look like," Hiei replied, a smirk still planted on his face.  
  
Suddenly realization and reality hit her, as Aklyis put two and two together. Hiei was with Zoran's men, and he commanded them. Akylis' beloved fire demon, had betrayed her, and was now, with her worst enemy. The brunette felt the nausea returning. 'How could he?!' she screamed in her mind. Fighting down the bile that rose to her throat, Aklyis felt tears springing from her eyes once again.  
  
Hiei had to feel some sympathy for her. She hadn't done anything to deserve all this. Oh well. Slowly walking up to the now sobbing girl, he raised his hand slowly to her cheek, caressing it gently. His hand moved down to the back of her neck, where he roughly grabbed her and with ungodly speed, brought his face down the right side of her neck, his fangs burying themselves deep into the flesh of her neck. Aklyis gasped as she realized she had just been bitten by a fire demon. Fire demons had a sedate in their teeth, causing their victims to relax, and instantly pass out.  
  
"No," she chocked out as she felt him suck some of her blood out, feeding his own thirst, before blacking out like her poor sister, Miya.  
  
"Take all the stones," Hiei commanded his soldiers, as the obeyed instantly, searching the girls' things. Once all six were found Hiei placed them in a separate bag, as he commanded the soldiers to take the girls back to Zoran, not harming a single hair on either of their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Zoran's Tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miya groaned as she faintly heard the laughter of men drinking and feasting. Rubbing her temples, she squinted, trying to open her eyes.  
  
"Hey look, this ones awake!" One man shouted. Miya let out another groan as she felt someone kick her in the side.  
  
"That will be enough!" Zoran's voice commanded.  
  
Miya, recognizing it immediately jumped to her feet and attempted to lunge herself at the sorcerer, "You Bastard!!" she screamed, but did not get far, as several soldiers grabbed her and threw her to the ground.  
  
Zoran snorted in response, "Take her to the dungeons and leave her there to die!" he snarled.  
  
The soldiers carried away the raven-haired girl, kicking and screaming curses at Zoran. Hiei simply scowled. And there he was thinking she was good-natured. He had never seen her with such a temper.  
  
"What about this one?" Hiei asked his uncle, referring to the unconscious Aklyis lying on the cold floor.  
  
Zoran paused for a moment. He knew his nephew had obnoxious feelings for the human girl. Maybe it would be better to let him have his way with her, to get it out of his system and move on to more important tasks, "Do what you will with her. I have no need for the wench, and she has not attacked me yet. You can keep her, Nephew."  
  
Hiei stared at his uncle for a moment in surprise, before nodding and motioning for his soldiers to grab the poor girl on the floor. Hiei smirked before thinking to himself:  
  
'This is going to be fun...'  
  
A/N: *gasp * wheeze* Another long chapter!!!!!! Well hope you liked it.....well just to remind everyone, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG EVENT!!!!! Well....one of them XD...it's the first SEMI-LEMON....AND IN THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT WILL BE A FULL LEMON!!! SO STAY TOONED!!!!! AND READ AND REVEW!!!!!!! 


	16. Dark Takeover: Chapter 16

A/N: OK GUYS THIS IS IT!!! Now.....this isn't a REAL lemon....but....it does count as a lemon(ish).....sort of.....so....if you're offended by lemony-ish kind of stuff then TURN BACK NOW!! AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A REAL LEMON!!! Now it DOES have some blood and slight "torture" so....blah whatever if you wanna read just read.  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 16 ~  
  
Aklyis stirred as she felt the cold hard concrete floor against her backside. Looking around she quickly realized she was in the dungeon. The sound of a squeaking metal door was hear opening, as two guards emerged. Mumbling something to themselves, they grabbed the young girl and began to drag her upstairs, towards a very luxurious hall. Limp and exhausted, Aklyis found herself gazing upon a room that was made for royalty. Hiei's room. She realized she was there instantly as she saw the traitor standing just a few feet in front of her. Her body filling with rage, Aklyis lunged forward, attempting to attack the fire demon, failing miserably as he grabbed her wrists and commanded the soldiers to throw her in the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
"You smell of filth, woman." He snarled as he threw her back towards his men, who let out sadistic laughs.  
  
Locking herself in the bathroom, Aklyis for some reason accepted the offer to be clean once again. The bath was hot and steamy, cleansing her wounds and cleaning her skin and hair. After finishing, the girl realized she had no clothing. Scowling to herself she grabbed a towel, and wrapping it around her naked body, headed out of the bathroom into Hiei's room where he sat waiting patiently.  
  
Ignoring the fire demon who was staring at her intently, Aklyis walked towards the window, staring outside, her back turned to Hiei.  
  
The fire demon noticed bits of the tattoo peeking out from the towel, "So, is that is?" he asked, referring to the bits of orange and red he saw.  
  
Aklyis, not wanting to answer simply stared out the window, seemingly ignoring him. Her huge towel was more like a blanket draped around her, revealing her shoulders slightly. Without a word, she dropped the blanket. It slid down her slim body and hit the floor silently, revealing her bare backside.  
  
Hiei stared at the magnificent phoenix on her back, completely hypnotized by its beauty. As if under a spell, he walked up to the girl slowly, tracing his fingers gently on the tattoo pattern. Aklyis shivered at his touch, spinning around to stare into his blood red eyes. Blood red clashed with dark brown and icy blue. Hiei's eyes darkened to a crimson red as he felt something stir in his body from the sight in front of him. Slowly tilting his head forward and down, Hiei brought his lips closer and closer to the girl who he had betrayed. Aklyis feeling a pain in her heart pushed him away before his lips could come in contact with her own. The fire demon now infuriated by her foolish action, forced himself onto her, crashing his lips down on her own in a punishing kiss. Taking the now stunned girl as an opportunity, he slid his tongue between her slightly parted lips.  
  
Reality hit Aklyis as she felt his soft warm tongue against her own. Her eyes flashing, she clamped her teeth down on his tongue, causing him to yelp slightly in pain. Hiei jumped back, tasting his own blood. Once again, rage filled him as he pulled out his katana, spinning Aklyis around, and forcing her to her knees, her back facing him, pressing the katana against her throat.  
  
"Stand up." He commanded.  
  
Without a word, the young girl slowly stood to her feet and turned around to face the demon. Hiei tilted the brunette's chin up slightly with his katana. Before she could say anything, his eyes flashed with anger again, as he turned her around and forced her back down to her knees, once again her back facing him. Putting the katana near her mouth, the sharp side mere centimeters away from her lips.  
  
"Lick it." He commanded coldly again, no trace of sympathy or morals in his voice.  
  
Knowing that if she refused, she would probably die, Aklyis reluctantly leaned forward slightly and ran her tongue over the cold smooth blade. It was so sharp she barely felt it cutting through her sensitive tongue. Blood gushed out of the cut, suddenly making it very painfully real.  
  
Hiei smirked, enjoying the sight before him, as Aklyis cried out in pain. Yanking the girl to her feet, he crushed his lips to hers in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, running it over her own, lapping up and tasting her blood.  
  
Aklyis found herself helpless against his deathly strong hold. But worst of all, she found herself helpless against his touch, his kiss, his command. The brunette was enjoying this sweet torture as much as she did not want to, and he knew it. It caused her even more pain.  
  
Aklyis moaned softly as Hiei pushed her up against the wall and ground himself into her in slow deliberation. Hiei's lips traveled down to the sixteen-year-old girl's neck, where he sucked on the tender flesh, bruising it with ease, "You're mine." He mumbled against her neck, having trouble controlling the awakening in his body.  
  
As if her knees just gave out, Aklyis couldn't help but slide down against the wall, dragging the fire demon down with her into an endless abyss.  
  
A/N: ok guys that's it....SEE THAT WASN'T SO BAD!!! I hope.....eehee. I know this chapter was really short, but basically I needed it to be short because I only wanted to focus on this err.....event. But next Chapter there will be a continuation of this!! And it will be a REAL LEMON!!! *sigh * I hope I can write it!! Now there will be a very special appearance in the next few chapters from a fellow you haven't seen since chapter 12!! But yes, like I said he is an important character and plays an important role in the storyyyyy....so.....READ AND REVIEW NOW!!!!! 


	17. Dark Takeover: Chapter 17

A/N: *sigh * ok....this chapter is.......*inhales* THE LEMON!!! *faints * (by the way....this is my first lemon so....PLEASE BE NICE!!! Oh....and for Christ's sake......IF YOU'RE NOT ABLE TO HANDLE LEMON TURN BACK NOW!!! IT'S VERY LEMONY!!  
  
~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 17 ~  
  
She gasped as he left a hot trail of kisses down her neck, and onto her collarbone. Of all the ridiculous, improbable, and horrible things that could happen to her, in the house of the enemy, was this really it? A low growl coming from deep within Hiei's throat seemed to snap Aklyis back to reality. Here she was, lying trapped underneath the man who had betrayed her, and she was naked. He nipped at her neck and shoulders, pushing her farther down into the bed of pillows, which had formed on the floor after they practically wrestled, Aklyis trying to get the fire demon off of her, but eventually she had succumbed to his will. Suddenly tired of being dominated, the brunette shoved Hiei off her roughly. The tables had now turned, as Hiei found himself lying on his back, Aklyis straddling his hips. She lowered herself onto him, first kissing him deeply on the lips, earning another low growl. Smiling against his lips, she began to mimic his earlier torture. Removing her lips from his, she traveled down to his neck, sucking and nipping along the way. His breathing was now raspy and the girl was forced to use her body weight to keep him down underneath her. Eventually finding herself to his chest, she bit down on his right nipple, causing some blood to appear. He didn't really seem to mind though, as he groaned in response. Traveling down further, Aklyis found herself staring at his black martial arts training pants, his arousal quite evident. (It's funny how the guys always have their pants on while the girls are already naked. -_-;; I should have made it the other way around) Tugging lightly, and then roughly yanking, the flexible article of clothing was quickly disposed of. Aklyis couldn't help but blush madly as she looked down at his manhood. However, the blush quickly dissipated as more bold thoughts entered her mind. Smirking, she leaned in, taking him into her mouth. Hiei leaned his head against the wall, a slight grunt escaping his lips. The world seemed to be spinning around him, making him dizzy. He could feel himself about to release, when suddenly it stopped. Irritated, Hiei removed his head from the wall and looked down only to see Aklyis, resting her chin against his hard abs, smirking up at him with glee in her eye.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tamoro (remember him?!) looked up at the darkening sky, his blonde hair swayed and blew in his face as the wind blew hard. The clouds were immensely dark, and were swirling around the tower. "What the hell?" He asked himself, "Zoran must have gotten the Sacred Jewels from the girls...he must be preparing to do the ritual by now!!" Suddenly fear stricken, the boy quickly gathered himself, and began to run towards the tower, full speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quickly now, I don't have all day, and get that nasty little black-haired girl out of the dungeons will you?" Zoran snapped at his servants as they scrambled about desperately trying to fulfill all his wishes.  
  
"But Sir, what of your nephew and that other girl you sent with him?"  
  
Zoran smirked at this, "He's having his......fun shall we say. Leave them be for now. I don't have the patience to interrupt them."  
  
"Uhh...yes Sir!" the confused servant replied, not quite sure what to make of his master's comments.  
  
"Lord Zoran!" another servant shouted out, "We have the six Sacred Jewels in place! Would you like to begin the ritual?"  
  
"No, no, no, I want my nephew and his play thing here to witness it, and where is that little bitch I sent for?" Zoran replied in an awful cheery mood.  
  
"I have a name, bastard!" Miya spat at him.  
  
"As do I, my dear," Zoran added as he tilted her chin up with his thumb, somewhat affectionately.  
  
"Don't touch me!" the raven-haired girl shrieked, whipping her head away.  
  
"Tsk tsk...feisty aren't we?"  
  
"Don't touch her fiend!" a voice suddenly interrupted from the entrance.  
  
Miya's eyes instantly widened at the sight that lay before her at the doorway of the entrance of the tower.  
  
"TAMORO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aklyis winced slightly, realizing just how much she had pissed off Hiei by simply 'stopping.'  
  
"You think that was funny, wench?" He hissed in her ear venomously, as he pressed her down against the floor.  
  
The brunette couldn't help but rile him up even more. After all, it was great fun. "Hilarious," she whispered back riskily.  
  
"Oh really?" he smirked back, "We'll see how 'hilarious' it is when you're the one on your knees begging!"  
  
Aklyis gulped, trying desperately to think up some smart come back. She knew she was in for it now. "How exactly am I supposed to go on my knees if I'm stuck underneath you?"  
  
Hiei scowled, "Are you trying to piss me off, or are you just playing stupid?"  
  
Aklyis winced again, "Uhh.....both?"  
  
"Wrong answer," he growled, as he spread her legs slowly. His lips traveled down to her creamy breast, where he sucked gently first, but slowly began to suck harder and harder. Meanwhile, his finger played with her opening. She moaned lightly, arching her back against his finger. Hiei smirked, "Stay down, girl," he commanded, pushing her hips back to the ground. Returning his lips to torture her breast, Aklyis could feel the fire burning inside of her, she wanted him badly, already. Suddenly he plunged his finger deep inside of her, earning a gasp. Taking all his self-control not to ravage her, he slowly moved his finger in and out, allowing her juices to flow. Aklyis couldn't suppress her moans, as she fought to keep her hips down on the ground. Removing his finger, Hiei's lips kissed their way down her front side to her wet opening. Lapping up the juices, he plunged his tongue deep within her. Swirling his tongue around inside, Aklyis practically screamed, but bit her lip before she could. Feeling he had pushed her too far, Hiei moved his tongue out, moving up again to kiss her passionately. She sighed against his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in, giving her a taste of her own juices. Aklyis moaned again, the throbbing in her nether regions becoming more and more unbearable.  
  
"Please," she whispered.  
  
"Please what?" Hiei growled out, pretending not to know.  
  
Aklyis simply whimpered, almost feeling ashamed to beg him to take her.  
  
Hiei smirked, knowing this, "You know, I can just torture you like this forever, unless you just told me exactly what you want."  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, Aklyis grabbed a fist full of his black spiky hair, "I want you," she whispered into his ear, making it barely audible.  
  
As if she had just said the magic words, Hiei's eyes darkened to a crimson red, as his groin suddenly tightened with desire. His heart pounding against his ribs, he lowered himself onto her, kissing her neck gently, as he nudged against her opening. Hearing another whimper from his woman, he could no longer suppress his desires, as he thrust forward, breaking through her delicate barrier.  
  
A jolt went through Aklyis' body as she yelped slightly at the bit of pain she felt. But it quickly washed away with undeniable waves of pleasure. Aklyis moaned as more waves were sent through her body, as Hiei moved in and out of her slowly. She began to move her hips with him in a rhythm, which soon increased its speed. Hiei's gentle strokes were now replaced with powerful desperate thrusts. He moved deeper into her with each thrust, earning moans louder each time. Aklyis could feel herself building up inside, nearing her climax. Suddenly a powerful thrust from Hiei sent her plummeting over the edge, as she screamed his name, entering complete paradise. Feeling her walls tighten around his hard erection, Hiei couldn't help but explode inside of her, releasing his seed with a loud groan. As if sapped of all his strength, the fire demon collapsed on top of his prisoner, panting hard. And he thought fighting was exhausting.  
  
Aklyis stroked his hair and back gently, all her anger and disappointment with him gone. "I love you," she whispered in his ear, surprising herself slightly. She thought it would have taken all her courage to break the news to him, when instead it had come so naturally she was beginning to think she had just said it to herself in her own head.  
  
Hiei on the other hand didn't quite know what to say to this. As the words sunk in, he was beginning to believe her, considering she had given into him easier than he'd expected. Women wouldn't usually do that unless they were actually in love with someone. Accepting Aklyis' declaration of love, he unconsciously, slowly wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. Did he love her? He wasn't sure himself. Of course, he had never experienced a feeling such as this one before, but was it really love? Only time would tell....  
  
A/N: ok guys....hope you enjoyed that...it's my first lemon so don't be too cruel....AND REVIEW!!! XD see I told you we'd have a special appearance in this chappie. And it was non other than......TAMORO!!! ;;; I hope you guys remember him.....he's from chapter 12!! THE FLIRT!!!!! XD anyways....so Read and REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Oh and uhh....i guess Hiei's back on the good side...XD 


	18. Dark Takeover: Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the delay but I was away for two weeks for March Break and I didn't get a chance to update….Gomen!! I'm really sorry….but here's Chapter 18!!**

**~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 18 ~**

"Get off you fiends!!" Miya shrieked at the soldiers who simultaneously attacked a very 'attempting to be heroic' Tamoro.

Tamoro struggled to get the offending soldiers off his back. But before he could reach for his sword, Miya had already pulled out her arrows, which she had attained, from a nearby soldier who was holding them hostage. Pulling back the thin arrow, she released it with ease and skill, hitting the soldier on Tamoro's back. He flew off and hit the ground with a loud thud, his armor clanking against the stone floor. 

Finally free to stand straight, Tamoro unsheathed his weapon, blocking numerous attacks from the other soldiers, and thrusting his blade forward in a powerful attack. Miya attacked from further away hitting soldiers left right and center with her flawless aim and skill with the long bow. 

Looking to the left, Miya noticed the six sacred stones aligned as if ready for some ritual. Without too much thought, the raven-haired girl dashed in the direction of the shining jewels. One of the soldiers predicting her actions ran after her and lunged towards her, grabbing her ankle in an effort to stop her. Unable to reach all six jewels, Miya managed to gracefully hit one of the stands knocking the Anima Jewel out of its resting spot. The precious stone seemed to roll towards the girl. Even though she was on the ground attempting to shake off a very irritating soldier. Finally grabbing the stone as it came to her, she turned her body and thrust the Anima Jewel forward in front of the soldier's face. Without warning, a mighty wind erupted front the stone, emitting powerful air waves throughout the tower, blowing away numerous soldiers. However, Zoran was nowhere to be found. 

"Just great!," Miya mumbled to herself, "Not only did that creep fire demon take my sister but now I let Zoran get away too! I swear if that stupid little spiky haired shit-face hurt my little sister, I'll cut him up!!" 

"WOW!! Hey, easy there, girlie! No need to get violent so soon! I'm sure your sister can handle herself for now. Hey, let's go look for her shall we?" Tamoro's smooth voice compromised.

"But this tower is so big! And I don't know which way to go, and I REALLY don't want to get lost. And if I get lost I'll just waste more time and it might be that one second I delay that Aki's life depends on!!" Miya screamed in panic. Her mind was a blur. She couldn't think straight with all these ridiculous events. What if Aklyis was hurt? What if she was dead?! No that was ridiculous. Aklyis couldn't be dead. She was strong! Wasn't she? Before long Miya found herself tearing up, not paying any attention to the man in front of her. 

Tamoro was confused. He wasn't used to having girls in such a state of turmoil, breaking down right in front of him. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He kissed her. Initially, there was no response from the innocent looking archer. She was in too much of a state of shock. But before long she slowly began to move her lips, closing her eyes and responding to his warm touch. At first it was slow, and gentle. The kiss seemed innocent, and seemed to be shared by the innocent. However, as everything must lose its innocence eventually, so did this kiss. It became more heated, and passion filled. Miya entwined her fingers into Tamoro's blond locks, fisting them almost aggressively. Tamoro's hands traveled to the small of Miya's back, massaging slowly. 

Now the whole world was a blur to Miya. Not just her mind. '_What am I doing? What am I doing? What the hell am I doing?! There is no way I should be doing this NOW! I need to be looking for Aki, NOW!! Oh God stop, please stop it! I need to break away! But how?! Just move your damn lips away! Tear away from him!!' _The royal blue-eyed girl screamed in her head. Finally gathering up her strength and courage, she slid her hands down to the blond boy's shoulders and gently pushed him away. "We need to find Aki and Hiei," she said in a deadly serious tone. He simply nodded, understanding her completely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An invading light beamed through the window of Hiei's room, causing the comfortably snuggled up girl to stir. Aklyis groaned slightly, burying her face deep into Hiei's shoulder and worming her way even closer to his warm body if possible. She felt the fire demon exhale slowly, and his muscles retract as he stirred as well.

"Good morning Sunshine," Aklyis greeted, a smile painted on her delicate face. 

Hiei simply grumbled in response, his blood red eyes only half way open. Aklyis leaned in, close to his face, bringing her lips to meet his. The moment she pressed them against his own, a thundering presence announced itself, as Miya and Tamoro came storming into the room, eyes wide and panting. 

"AKI THERE YOU ARE WE FINALLY FOUND NOW….let's…….go……and…..what in Kami's name are you doing?!" the raven haired girl trailed off and inquired in a flat yet nearly humorous tone.

Aklyis immediately felt the hotness rise to her cheeks as her own sister and that player guy witnessed herself and the enemy, naked, on the floor, in a bundle of pillows and blankets. This wasn't going to get ugly….

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!! ESPECIALLY YOU!!" Miya pointed an accusing finger at Hiei. "I THOUGHT YOU BETRAYED US!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiei snorted, "I did," he stated flatly. 

"AND YOU!! YOU YOU……YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!!!!!!!"

"Uhh….." was the only intelligent thing Aklyis could muster up at that point.

"Forget that!" Tamoro stepped in, "We have no time for this now! All we have to do is get out of here before Zoran finds us!"

Akliys nodded, "Right, he's definitely right. We can talk about this later, Miya!"

Miya simply grumbled as she was rudely yanked away by Tamoro, Aklyis getting up with a blanket wrapped around her, searching for her scattered articles of clothing. Finally gathering and putting them all on, she turned to Hiei. "Well come on!"

The fire demon shook his head. "No, I'm staying. Zoran will blow a fuse if he finds out I betrayed him so quickly. Let me stay here for now, and cover for you a little while. When the time comes I'll join you."

Aklyis blinked, "That's the longest thing you've ever said…and the most you've ever talked as well…Not to mention you've never really been so strategic…"

"Just go!!" He suddenly snapped

"EEK! Ok, ok yeesh! I'm going!"

And with that the Aklyis, Miya and Tamoro fled the tower, with some help of the Anime Jewel which Miya had snatched away earlier. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You let her escape?" Zoran asked his nephew calmly.

"I didn't 'let' her escape. She seduced me….and then she blinded and deafened me with some spell of hers. That's how she got away!"

Zoran snorted in disbelief. "She _seduced_ you? That's hard to believe. But then again I suppose it's possible since I noticed your obnoxious liking towards that girl. Don't let it happen again. We have taken a hard blow from them thanks to your carelessness and your dick's hallucinations." 

Hiei scowled at this last comment and inwardly seethed. "Whatever," was his simple reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe this…You had SEX with Hiei?!" Miya shrieked once again, quite loud for Aklyis and for Tamoro to listen in as well.

"Yes Miya…..I did."

"I'M OLDER!!! How come you got to get laid first…" The shorter girl pouted.

Both Aklyis and Tamoro sweat dropped.

"I don't know!"

"So…Aki….what was it like?"

**_A/N: *sigh * ok….that concludes chapter 18!! I'll be updating Sympathy for the Devil and Sandstorm this weekend….so stay tuned!! I've been really busy lately with school work as well so I'm really sorry if I'm being a little slow now….oh well….hope you guys enjoyed that!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!_**


	19. Dark Takeover: Chapter 19 The Calm Befo...

A/N: once again….GOMEN!! I'm sorry about the other stories….I'm having such a writer's block and I'm so loaded with essays and projects and tests….T_T I'm so sorry….really I am…

**~ Dark Takeover: Chapter 19 ~**

**--The Calm Before the Storm --**

'It was like fire. No, it was an eruption….An eruption of fire. It was like being burned, yet frozen at the same time. I don't know what it was like anymore. How could I? I was so delirious I can barely remember it. Of course…I could never tell Miya that. She would be confused. She was expecting some kind of humourous comment. But, the truth was, it wasn't humourous at all.'

Aklyis sat in the dark, her thoughts consuming her. It had been three days since she had last seen Hiei, and a wave of nausea had drifted over her during this time. She couldn't even look at food without becoming sick. Sighing, the brunette slowly stood, her hair swaying gracefully as the wind blew. Miya was sound asleep in a pile of animal skins Tamoro had brought for them. He tried to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Aklyis however, didn't take any of it for a second. She didn't know comfort. Comfort was a word and a feeling that was far from anything she had ever experienced. Life was always a rush of adrenaline, pumping through her veins. Aklyis began walking through the trees, wishing and willing that the disturbing feeling at the pit of her stomach would simply go away, and leave her in peace. She wasn't sure what it was causing her to be so nauseous all the time. Was it anxiety? Nervousness? Was it maybe because she missed Hiei, and worried for his safety after he had betrayed Zoran? Or maybe it was something else…

Sighing, Aklyis continued to walk, until she reached an opening. It was small, but made her feel less claustrophobic. Plopping down on the ground, Aklyis closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She wondered what Hiei would be doing at this very moment. Was he thinking about her? Probably not… Was he trying to find a way to save his own arse? Most likely… It didn't really matter anymore. Another wave of nausea swept over the girl, as her face drained of colour. Leaning over, she allowed the bile that rose to her throat to escape through her mouth. It was a disgusting feeling, to vomit. Wiping her mouth, Aklyis heard something in front of her. Slowly looking up, she could make out a small, dim light in the trees. It slowly became brighter, and brighter, never ceasing to stop coming nearer, and nearer. Suddenly it seemed to explode, and the world seemed to disappear, as white light blinded Aklyis to everything. Holding her hand up to her face to shield her eyes, she could hear faint laughter in the distance. The laughter of children… Something she had not heard in a long long time…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoran's brow twitched slightly as images passed in front of his mind's eye. So it was true then. Hiei had betrayed him. Of course, Zoran would never break the news so quickly. Hiei had intended to fool the girl, but the girl wound up fooling him instead. How ironic. Though the great sorcerer knew how his dear nephew despised him, he was still of great use. That use would be brought up very soon. 

"Lord Zoran!"

Zoran's head rose slowly, as he eyed the soldier in acknowledgment. "What is it?"

"We found her sir!" 

"You found my priestess?" Zoran inquired, a smile tugging at his thin lips.

"Yes Sir! She will arrive before sunset!"

"Very good, soldier. You are dismissed," his cool voice soothed calmly.

Nodding, the soldier quickly left to make preparations for the new arrival.

"So you have finally returned to me…my dear Veyone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei scowled in annoyance. Her scent was on the bed, her scent was on the floor, her scent was on his cloths! Her scent was everywhere, and he couldn't rid himself of it! Why had he done it? Why did he do what he had done? There was no logic, common sense, or benefit in it. The fire demon stopped pacing at this, a memory flooding back to him.

******Flashback******

"I don't understand you… why did you do that, you stupid girl?"

"Because I didn't want you to die maybe?" Aklyis retorted at the snarling fire demon in front of her.

Hiei closed his eyes, attempting to calm his oddly fast pulse, "You're a fool. Firstly, I didn't need your help. Secondly, there was absolutely no logic, reason, or rationality in leaping in front of me as a human shield to stop that attack."

Aklyis sighed. "You're so shallow... Don't you get it? Emotions have nothing to do with logic…or what you call reason, and common sense. Emotions are the cause of illogical and irrational decisions. They make us do what you call 'stupid' things. That's why people like you find feelings and emotions a weakness. Because it gets in the way of your calculating mind… Not me though… I don't need to be calculating…

Hiei quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, then what DO you need to be Miss Gandhi?"

Aklyis looked up at him slowly, a strange unreadable emotion reflecting in her multicoloured orbs as she replied,

"Understanding…"

******End Flashback******

A knock on the door sounded, rousing Hiei from his thoughts. "Come in," he stated slowly.

A soldier emerged from the door. "Sir, we found them! They're currently heading North to the sacred village of the priestess Rhyann. We believe they will be seeking shelter there. Zoran wishes for you to accompany your men in the capture of the rogues!"

Hiei sighed, a somewhat sad expression on his face. "Yes, I will be there, you may leave."

"Yes sir," the soldier replied before leaving, slightly confused at his master's melancholy expression.

Hiei stood alone for a moment, not moving a single muscle. He had always known there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong. He had seen so many subtle hints, so many hidden meanings, and he was finally beginning to understand what that hidden, unreadable emotion in her eyes was. It was love. She loved him. The realization had hit him like a thunderbolt. He had always known, somewhere in the back of his mind at least, but had never really paid much attention to it. It was unbelievable how such a small and insignificant thing could turn so enormous. He had never cared for love. In fact he had always found it to be quite stupid. But then again, he supposed that anything could change from tiny to enormous…

Once you started loving her back. 

**A/N: *sniffs * yes  I know…that was short….but it took me forever…I'm having trouble expressing what I'm trying to express to get on with the story..but this chapter was kinda like an interlude that's leading up to a big event. Kinda like the calm before the storm…. XD anyways…I PROMISE I'll be trying my best to get all my stories updated as soon as possible…and don't mind the spacing problems….*sigh* READ AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU FOR IT!! **


	20. Dark Takeover: Chapter 20 Missing Angel

A/N: !!!! YAY!! Ok...this chapter took me forever once again....and I really really apologize for the inconvenience....i know I know it took forever...*sigh* but I'm so busy at school!!! So I'm so so sorry...  
  
~ Dark Takevoer: Chapter 20 ~  
  
-- Missing Angel --  
  
Please, please forgive me.  
  
"Wounds within my soul"  
  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
  
"Echoing in my heart"  
  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one...  
  
"Fading....Fading..."  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
"The world is a crimson red"  
  
You won't cry for my absence, I know  
  
"Like the blood from these wounds"  
  
You forgot me long ago  
  
"The shadow following my footsteps"  
  
Am I that unimportant?  
  
"The eternal enigma before me"  
  
Am I so insignificant?  
  
"Blinded by the voices that surround me"  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
"I feel the cold Dark Takeover..."  
  
Aklyis felt unusually cold ask she whispered the poem in the darkness to herself. He was coming. She knew it. She could feel it. It was like a cold dark wave. The secret she carried within her could not be discovered. But somehow she knew its discoverer was on his way. The angels sang with her. The song of the missing. The song of the lost. "How did it come to this?" she whispered to herself. There was no telling how much longer she had to live. Part of her wanted to run, to survive, and to save the secret within her. But another part of her told her to give in. To surrender. There was no point in hiding, or running. They would find her, find Miya, and Tamoro. Then it would all be over anyways. But shouldn't they at least go down with a fight? The sound of footsteps could be heard drawing nearer. She knew it was her sister and her new friend. Sighing, Aklyis turned to face the direction in which they would appear. "Where has my heart gone...trapped in the eyes of a stranger...."  
  
"Aki?" Miya stepped through the bushes as she looked at her sister with a puzzled look. Aklyis seemed troubled. It didn't take a magician to figure that out. "Are you ok?"  
  
The brunette looked at her older sister with a saddened expression, a faint smile playing her lips. "Nothings wrong. We should...get moving." She expressed quietly, walking slowly past her raven-haired sister and the silent Tamaro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stared at the dead ground. There was once life here. Grass, bugs, prairie animals. But now it was just dead. He felt like a murderer. He had killed so much and never really regretted. Until now. Scowling, the fire demon kicked the brown soil to vent away his anger and disappointment. Something was still very wrong. Where he had sensed three people, there were now four. But the fourth was somehow invisible to him. They weren't there. But he could feel their presence. Who was this fourth person? Looking up, Hiei looked up at his men who were preparing to go find Aklyis, Miya and the blonde man.  
  
"Let's go, we don't have forever. The more time you waste here the harder it will be to find them."  
  
Part of him wanted to go after them. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see Aklyis. But he knew it was dangerous. The other part told him to run. Run as far away as he could, and never return. Forget everything. Forget Zoran, the jewels, Miya, and even Aklyis. It was too much. Too much pain. Shaking his head clear, Hiei sheathed his katana, and began to walk towards the gates. The giant black gates, tainted with blood and sorrow. The time had come to take it all, or leave it behind...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoran stared down at his forces menacingly as he gently stroked the precious stones with his pruned fingers. He would have what he wanted. He knew he must. If he didn't, he would be defeated. For not even the power of the greatest sorcerer in the world could stop one thing. The one thing that decays and destroy and defeats all. Time. The enemy of every mortal. He must overcome time, must defeat it, before it defeats him. Then he would truly be the most powerful man in the world. The mere thought of eternal life and ultimate power brought a cruel smirk to his dry, thin lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were running. Running as fast as their legs could carry them. Aklyis felt a painful tug in her abdomen. It was slowing her down. They were close behind. Hiei and his men. She had thought he was going to help them, but he had brought Zoran's entire army right to them. The pain was becoming unbearable. It had been three months and seventeen days now, since the incident in the castle. She had a good idea what it might be. In fact she knew exactly what it was. But denial sent a mental block, not allowing her to accept that fact that inside her womb, she carried a child. His child. She hadn't told anyone yet. Instead she covered herself with cloaks and blankets, hiding the curve on her front side.  
  
"They're gaining on us!!" Miya screamed in terror as the sound of horse hooves were becoming stronger. "Come on Aki, run faster."  
  
Aklyis could barely hear her sister's voice now. She heard the hooves, and the faint screaming of her sister and Tamoro. But she refused to listen. Something inside her told her to stop, and run in the opposite direction. Run to Hiei. But her mind told her that it would be ridiculous, and the soldiers would kill her instantly.  
  
---------------------------------- -----------  
  
He could now see her. And the presence of that forth member was stronger than ever before. But where was he? Where was the forth person that he had sensed. As far as Hiei could see there were only three people. Tamoro, Miya, and Aklyis running behind a few metres. Why was Aklyis so behind? She had always been the fastest of them, especially when in a dangerous situation. There was something slowing her down, and strangely enough, the presence of that forth person was coming from her. Hiei narrowed his eyes. Something fishy was going on. The possibility of the actual truth dawned upon him for moment but he dismissed it as quickly as it had come. The chances of that were too low. It couldn't be. The fire demon suddenly erupted with speed, zipping past his soldiers and the trees, seen only as a black blur.  
  
Aklyis instantly felt it coming, and before she had time to react, she felt arms encircle her waste and stop her from her not so desperate attempt to escape. She didn't struggle, she knew who it was. The brunette heard her sister and Tamoro stop instantly, turning back to look at her with shocked looks on their faces. Had Hiei betrayed them again?  
  
Hiei felt something round and warm underneath his fingers. Narrowing his eyes, he removed the cloak that hid Aklyis' shape. His crimson eyes, along with Miya, Tamoro's and the soldiers in the front widened in complete utter disbelief. Below her breasts, and ribs, a round mound was present. It was evident now that the forth person Hiei had sensed was no more than an unborn child, a child which he had sired. The smell of salty tears had filled the air. Her tears. Something within his chest squeezed painfully. What was he to do now? Take his pregnant woman back to that monstrosity? If he did, she would most likely eventually be killed, but if he didn't, she would be killed anyways. Doing the only thing he could do, Hiei turned to his men, signaling for his men to head back to their tower.  
  
"What of the other two, sir?" one soldier inquired.  
  
"Leave them." Hiei ordered roughly. "They are of no use. This one has the stone." Spinning around with Aklyis, he began to walk away, a dark aura around him. Aklyis could feel it. She could also feel that he had discovered her secret, just as she had known he would. But the fact that he didn't seem upset, angry, or disappointed was something beyond her knowledge, and something beyond unexpected. She did not struggle or attempt to escape, but allowed herself to be lead to condemnation by her lover.  
  
Miya nor Tamoro could move. They didn't know what to do now. What could they do? They wanted to go after Hiei and get their companion back. But something told them not to. Somewhere deep inside, they both knew this was simply meant to be...  
  
But they also knew...  
  
It was not over...  
  
A/N: OK!! I DID IT!!! Don't worry....the plots thickening...and I promise there will be Tamoro/Miya action later on!! SO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Dark Takeover: Chapter 21 Don't Say Goo...

**A/N: XP I don't know how to connect all this stuff…man I'm tired….ok well….lemee see here…..what's supposed to happen next?? I donno….oh right….things are SUPPOSED to get ugly here…..hmm ok I'll try…..XD sorry I feel like I'm stoned…….**

**_ Dark Takeover: Chapter 21 _**

**_-- Don't say Goodbye –_**

Aklyis couldn't help but stumble numerous times as Hiei lead her through the forest, more roughly than she would have liked. She attentively touched her belly with her free hand, praying that no harm would come to the child growing inside. The girl swallowed the hard lump that had formed in her throat. What would they to her and her baby? Only the gods up above knew. Hiei's whispering voice sounded softly in her ear, startling her.

"I must keep you away from Zoran. If he finds out you're pregnant we're both fucked."

Aklyis' eyebrows furrowed at the comment. He sounded so careless, like he didn't give a crap about **_their _**child. "You sound like you're only worried about us. **_Our_** child is not an object!" she hissed venomously in his ear. Hiei was slightly taken aback by her sudden anger.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for all of us!" he growled back with equal rage.

"Whatever…"

Tamoro and Miya stood gaping at the trail of dust that was left behind by Hiei and his soldiers. Miya's mind worked frantically.

"What are we going to do now??" Tamoro groaned throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Miya sighed. "I don't know if we can trust….him…." she started pondering for a moment. "He seems to have good intentions but you never know. He's a terribly good actor."

"We need backup…"

"Where can we possibly get backup?"

"Follow me my lady…"

Aklyis groaned. Her feet were sore and her legs were aching with muscle pains. Not to mention there was a nasty migraine working its way through the girl's head. She turned pleadingly to Hiei who seemed to be ignoring her signs of fatigue. As if finally realizing her multicoloured orbs on him, Hiei turned slowly to look at his mate.

"What?" he inquired somewhat innocently.

Aklyis shook her head. "Nothing."

Hiei shrugged and continued walking.

After what seemed like an eternity. They finally reached the tower.

"So how do you exactly plan on keeping me safe and secret?" Aklyis questioned Hiei as they approached.

"You will stay in my room for the next six months until the child is born." He stated calmly, unaware of his powerful words.

Aklyis' eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Y-you're not s-serious!!"

Hiei closed his blood red orbs and sighed. "I'm afraid so. I can't have you running around with a stomach like that. Someone is bound to hurt the child."

The brunette averted her gaze, and stared at the ground. Hiei was right. If they found out, she and her baby would be dead for certain. It would be difficult…but it seemed to be the only way.

The army halted at the gates of the tower.

"Stay here." Hiei commanded to his army. With one swift motion, he picked up his saddened lover, and flew her up to his room, near the top of the tower. Aklyis gasped at the sudden burst of speed. Landing in the center of his pampered and silk room, images and visions of their erotic lovemaking came flooding back to the teenage girl's mind. A red blush crept up to her cheeks as she laid eyes on the pillows that were still scattered on the floor since that day. It was three and a half months ago. Three and a half months…and he still hadn't moved the dismantled items. The fire demon carried Aklyis across the room and gently laid her down on his bed.

"You better get comfortable. You'll be hanging around this room for a long time."

Aklyis visibly winced at the thought of being stuck in Hiei's bedroom for half a year. Well…at least they could be together now.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon." He commanded as he left her lying on the bed like a helpless child with the flu. Sweeping past all the scattered pillows and furniture, he exited the large wooden doors, and closed them with a soft click.

The girl sighed once more. 'What a life…'

"Ahh…good to see you have returned… Did you retrieve what I asked dear nephew?"

"Yes…and no. I am sorry to say, dear uncle…" He spat the word 'dear' venomously. "That the brown headed wench is dead. I found her mangled body by the forest. We searched her things and found nothing. The soldiers burned the corpse later. However, it seems her sister and that other man are alive and running," he lied. He needed to draw Zoran's attention to Miya and Tamoro momentarily. They had nothing on them, and would simply waste Zoran's time. Hiei knew they could handle themselves…hopefully.

Zoran smiled thoughtfully. Of course, he knew this was a lie. He knew the wench was alive, and pregnant. But what he didn't know was that she was under his very roof. Zoran knew that Hiei's loyalties would be questioned when it came to the brown-haired bitch.

"I sent my regiment to search for the other two." Hiei interrupted Zoran's thoughts. Hiei's men had seen him take Aklyis. He needed to keep them away from Zoran so that they wouldn't spill out the fact that Aklyis was with him, or even alive.

Zoran nodded. "Well done. You may leave."

Hiei bowed slightly, glaring at the floor as he did so. God how he hated that bastard. But it was too early to lunge. He still needed more time, and more back up. Swiftly turning, the fire demon left the room.

It seemed like an eternity when she had last felt his touch, his kiss, breathed in his scent, and heard his calming voice. His kiss was like fire. Wherever it went it burned her skin with passion and desire. Aklyis gasped as he nipped the skin on her neck. Running her hands through his silky black hair, she arched her back feeling the desire well up inside of her.

Hiei pulled back. His eyes seemed to penetrate her like a blade through flesh. "We shouldn't,"  he warned.

Aklyis closed her eyes and nodded. "I know…" Leaning up, she melted her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck in a heated embrace. He let himself down beside her, and brought her smaller frame close to him. Closing his eyes, Hiei allowed the darkness of sleep take over his body. Aklyis sighed contently. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. As long as things went this way…she would be happy. Her thoughts traveled back to her sister and Tamoro. Would they be safe? Would Zoran go after them? Shaking her head of the disturbing thoughts, Aklyis snuggled closer to Hiei and closed her eyes, an eternal enigma lying before her.

A/N: XD YES THAT'S RIGHT!! AKI IS SPENDING SIX MONTHS IN HIEI'S ROOM!!! sigh that's crazy…..XD R&R!!!


	22. Dark Takeover: Chapter 22 Where has my H...

**A/N: alrighty guys….the next few chapters will focus more on Miya and Tamoro…so there won't be as much Aki/Hiei**

**_ Dark Takeover: Chapter 22 _**

**_ --Where has my heart gone? --_**

Aklyis twiddled her thumbs, boredom evident on her pale, tired face. She looked out the window at the blood red sky. Trying to keep track of time in your head was no easy thing. She guessed it had been about two months since she was brought here by Hiei. '_Wonder how Miya and Tamoro are doing..._' Aklyis sighed. She hadn't heard from her sister since they left. What if Zoran found them? What if they were hurt? What if they needed her help? The brunette looked down at her large belly. Poking it softly she sighed.

"I'm fat…" the girl frowned, continuing to poke at the baby gently. "Oh well…Only four months and you'll be out of there….hopefully…"

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Miya screamed frantically, her eyes comically wide. Her shoulder length raven hair was a mess as the wind she created from running blew it around her face, causing her vision to become slightly blocked.

"I AM RUNNING DAMNIT!!" Tamoro yelled back over his shoulder at the girl who had now caught up and was stepping on his heals and shoving him in the back.

"WELL NOT FAST ENOUGH!!!" Miya screamed as she sped by, grabbing the blonde's arm and yanking him hard.

"AHH!! NOT SO FAST!! I'LL TRIP!!!"

However, Miya ignored his pleads as she ran with God's speed, the tyrannosaurus rex not too far behind.

"YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND CUT ITS TOE OFF DIDN'T YOU?!" the short girl scowled at her partner.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD GO AWAY THEN!!"

"IT DIDN'T EVEN SEE US MORON!!"

"…Oh…"

Miya scowled. "Save the dramatic 'oh' of realization for later! Right now let's just focus on NOT becoming dino crackers!"

"Right Right Ri-HEY YOU'RE RIPPING MY SHIRT!!"

The quarreling couple sped around the corner of the cliff ducking under trees, attempting to find a safe spot to hide.

"THE CAVE!!"

"RIGHT!!"

The door handle clicked softly, followed by a creaking sound made by the door, as it slowly swung open. Aklyis turned her head to eye a very wary looking Hiei walking in. His hair was bigger tangle than usual, his black shirt gray with dirt stains, a few rips and holes hear and there. His eyes were half closed and the usual enchanting bloody colour of his irises seemed dull and boring.

"Good evening," the brunette greeted indifferently.

Hiei merely grumbled in acknowledgment, as he closed the door and strode over swiftly, collapsing on the black silk-covered bed beside his mate.

"You seem troubled." Aklyis leaned over, resting her head on the fire demon's chest, which weaved slowly as he breathed.

Another mumble was emitted from his lips, which were covered by his arms.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Speak to me fool.."

Hiei removed his arm and looked down at his mate lazily. "Don't want to."

Aklyis pouted. "Why not? Did something bad happen?"

"Zoran is thoroughly pissed off with me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I let YOU escape. Not to mention your sister and that blond fool."

"Right…" Aklyis pondered momentarily before continuing. "Well, it will be over soon right? I mean…after the baby is born, I can fight again, and then we can team up and kill Zoran!"

Hiei eyed her warily. "It's not that simple. I still have to keep you here for another four months. Some of the soldiers are already suspecting something, so I'm constantly having to make up excuses and trying to sneak things up here for you."

"I never asked you to…."

The fire demon glared icily. "Would you like to starve here then?"

"No.."

"Exactly."

Veyone sat silently as she stared at the decaying lord before her. _'Zoran has aged. Become weak. Yet undeniable powerful, and evil.'_

_"_The great Priestess of El Morad. Veyone. My dear, how have you been?" Zoran inquired, a smirk tilted upon his lips.

"Peachy." The woman replied, a tone of arrogance in her voice. He golden brown hair, once tied back in a messy pony tail now roamed free over her shoulders, matching honey brown eyes piercing the sorcerer's violet ones. She wore a typical priest outfit of the El Morad people. A green robe with patterns of white swirls embroided magnificently. "Why have you summoned me, Zoran?"

The sorcerer sat silently, eying the somewhat hostile priestess. Then he looked down. "El Morad was once a great nation. It covered nearly half this world. It was the birthplace of many great priestesses, the six priestesses Solaris, Luna, Ignis, Anima, Terra, and Aqua, for instance. Then there are those like yourself, Veyone, and your elder sister Sivain, the great black mage of El Morad. You are, indeed the descendants of those mighty priestesses. You hold their powers, do you not?"

"Not nearly enough," Veyone replied, tilting her head to one side slightly, suspicion evident on her facial expression.

"It will be enough. Enough to find that little wench."

As if reading his mind, Veyone rose to her feet and inquired, "Aklyis?"

"Yes…Aklyis it is indeed."

"You murdered her father. He was the king of El Morad! You destroyed El Morad and now you want me to bring you the one thing that may ever unite it?"

"Precisely."

"Never! You know I would do no such thing, as bring you the daughter of El Morad!"

"El Morad is dead, Veyone. The country, and the king. That girl, even being the younger of the two children, was chosen by the oracle to lead after her father. I will take no chances." Zoran growled.

"What makes you think I would help you?" Veyone spat. "My ancestors pledged their lives to serve the kings of El Morad. My pledge has followed them to their graves. I will never help you, you evil, conceited bastard!"

Zoran turned his head in fake anguish. "You hurt me, dear Veyone. But you will help me, whether you wish to, or not."

**A/N: TT I'm sorry…..exam time…what else can I say…..BUT READ AND REVIEW!!!!  **


	23. Dark Takeover: Chapter 23 Memories

**_- Dark Takeover: Chapter 23 –_**

**_            -- Memories…--_**

****

_'Four months….four months, four months! Only two more to go and I'm free! Well….somewhat free anyways.' _Aklyis looked down at her ever-growing belly. She groaned. Now that the first trimester was over, she was suddenly overcome by a flood of desires. Most of them dealing with her nether regions. God how she hated pregnancy. And where was Hiei? Wasn't he supposed to bring her those chocolate covered strawberries?

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------- ---------------------------

"Sir, may I inquire why you request, what was it? Chocolate covered strawberries?"

Hiei scowled darkly at the cook. "BECAUSE! I've had nothing but horseshit in this cow dump! I require some delicacies ..Now get to it!"

The old cook recoiled slightly, "Y-yes sir."

Hiei stormed out of the kitchen darkly. Damn that woman. She had him rapped around her pinky. God what he would do for her… It disgusted him sometimes.

Storming into his room he heard Aklyis groan softly.

"Must you always be so angry?" the brunette asked.

"Must you always be so damn inquisitive?" the fire demon snapped back.

Aklyis sighed. "Fine, be a bastard. I'm taking a nap."

Hiei frowned. When had she gotten so damn stubborn?

------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

"I can't see…" the raven-haired girl whined.

"Shush! They'll hear us!!"

Miya scowled. "They've been gone for almost an hour!"

"Still I want to be safe!" Her blond companion replied.

The girl sighed as she allowed her tiny frame to thud softly against the cave ground, leaning back against the cold wall and closing her eyes, content to get some rest. "Wake me up when you're done being paranoid."

---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Veyone stepped back abruptly. "I will **_never_** help you Zoran!" I pledged my life to Aklyis and Miya! To their family! You will not take control of me!"

Zoran rose from his seat. "You will have to fight me first! The victor shall have his way!"

"Never! You know very well I do not do treacherous sorcery such as you!"

"Then you are a coward! Fight me priestess!"

Veyone spun around abruptly, "MALICE!" she screamed, her hands brought up towards the heavens. As if on command, a storm of red began to brew, as Zoran was suddenly thrown back, chains of glistening red tying him to the wall.

"Release me!" Zoran sneered.

"I am not your henchman or toy that you may command! I am the priestess of El Morad! Now, if you'll excuse me, sorcerer…" The priestess bowed politely as she spun around, casting a teleport spell, disappearing in a purple mist.

-------------- =================

Aklyis moaned as she was thrown back against the bed, Hiei stroking her hair as he kissed her lips deeply. Breaking apart for air, the brunette looked deep into his crimson eyes, which were slowly darkening. "I need you," she whispered to him. Hiei's eyes narrowed. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh. He scowled darkly, "Don't tempt me…"

The girl winced slightly at his words. She wanted to tempt him. Hell she wanted him to take her right there and then. But would the baby be all right? Sighing softly, she turned away, signaling for Hiei to get off of her. "Fine…"

He eyed her cautiously. "Whatever…" He mumbled under his breath. He noticed then Aklyis seemed suddenly still, and quiet. "What's the matter?" he asked flatly, trying to sound unconcerned.

"I….I can feel it."

"…..What?"

"Her….the priestess….the priestess of El Morad…Veyone!"

"Veyone….El Morad? What in the gods' names are you rambling about woman?"

"El Morad is my country….this world…that was destroyed by Zoran! Veyone is the priestess whose ancestors pledged their lives to protect the royal family of El Morad. Veyone's duty was to protect me…and now I can feel her. She is alive!"

"Well big deal woman, right now she's no use to us!"

"Of course she is! Be quiet! I'm attempting to summon her to me!" With that, Aklyis closed her eyes tightly, her face contorting with concentration.

Hiei eyed his mate curiously. 'What in hell is she doing?' he thought to himself as a white mist began to surround Aklyis, followed by a light breeze. Suddenly from the other side of the room, a purple thunderbolt appeared in thin air, opening a portal. From the portal emerged a woman. Her light brown hair spilled over her shoulders, her honey eyes scanning the room curiously. She calmly walked out of the purple portal, her green robes whipping around her from the sudden wind. She paused for a moment, her eyes fixed on Hiei for a few moments, then traveling to Aklyis. Her honey orbs widened momentarily before she breathlessly whispered the girls names. "Aklyis…..is it really you?"

The darker brunette spun silently, her eyes glistening with a hidden emotion. "Veyone!"

"Yes child, it is I…what are you doing here?"

Aklyis gulped, her eyes guiltily traveling to Hiei, as her hand instinctively rose to her large belly.

Veyone seemed clear on the matter. " Ah, I see. Well I suppose it doesn't matter. It's not as if the laws of El Morad exist anymore. But you know that the conceiving of a demon child would bring you a death sentence…"

Aklyis scowled darkly. "I am not a child of El Morad any longer! As you can see, El Morad was destroyed long ago. I no longer abide by their rules!"

Veyone recoiled slightly at the girl's sudden outburst. She then smirked slightly. "It's good to see they haven't brought you up a princess. It would have been a pity to see you so lady like, when you are so wild and free."

Aklyis sighed, and then frowned. "I need a favour."

"What is it, child?"

"I need you to speed up time…I need you to take me forward two months. Make us go into hyper-time. Where we all age, as we should for those two months, our bodies and the world around us changes but the situation does not…I need it. I need it to be free."

Veyone glanced down at the girl's abdomen. "Yes..I understand. It is risky, but I may try it…"

"Please you must!" the forgotten princess pleaded.

Hiei was confused. He had no clue what in mercy's name was happening. Hyper time? Princess? Aging? Whatever…

"You…" the priestess said, catching the fire demon's attention.

His eyes slowly traveled to the majestic woman. "What?" he asked flatly.

"You better take care of them…" she warned in a low dangerous voice.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. That was the first time he had been threatened by a woman. Well…other than Aklyis of course. "I will…" He assured quietly.

"Good…now if you'll relax on the bed my dear. And as for you, fire demon, I suggest you hold on to something."

Hiei raised an eyebrow while Aklyis giggled slightly. "Right." He said.

Aklyis lay prostrate on the bed, relaxed, eyes closed as she heard Veyone silently humming, calling to the spirits of time. The world seemed to spin, even in the blackness of her shut eyelids. Suddenly, everything seemed white. She opened her eyes to find herself in a field. No, a garden. It was a beautiful garden. Two children were playing. Chasing each other. The garden was in case in beautiful walls of silver and limestone.

"El Morad…" Aklyis whispered to herself, as she gazed upon the majestic walls of the palace.

Then it all went black…

--------------------------------------             --------------------------------        ---------------------

Hiei opened his eyes. He was lying in a pasture. He could hear the soft chirping of birds, and the mooing of cows. Slowly sitting up, he could see farmers hacking away at crops near the pasture. In the distance, there was a village. Children laughed as they played. Women gathered water from the well, and chatted. The men were in the pasture, or in a shop doing work.

"My home…" Hiei whispered to himself, gazing over the simple village where he had spent those few happy years of his childhood.

Then it all went black…

A/N: XD OK FINALLY AN UPDATE!! WELL…..YEAH READ AND REVIEW!!!!! AND I'LL LOVE YOU!!!!!!


	24. Dark Takeover: Chapter 24 Raegn, The Ete...

A/N: TT LONG TIME I KNO! I'm sorry….summer time…lazy! Urgh ok ok ok this chappie is really important though so read and please forgive mee. AND AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE ARE 2 MORE LEFT

**_- Dark Takeover: Chapter 24 -_**

**_   -- Raegn, The Eternal --_**

She wanted to scream. Scream at the top of her lungs. Why did have to disappear? No. Why did it ever even have to appear? The walls of her home. The palace of El Morad. It was too much for Aklyis to take. In some part of her mind, she was grateful. Grateful that the blackness would take away that scenery, make her forget it. Blind her to it. On the other hand she felt torn, heartbroken, and lost. This was where she was meant to be! Where she was meant to grow up and live her life! And it was all torn away from her by that sickening man, Zoran. Aklyis could feel the anger swelling in her chest. She hated him. He had stolen her home and her future from her like ripping a doll from a baby girl's hands. He would pay. That was certain.

------------------- ------------------------ -------------------- ----------------

As the view of the pastures and village disappeared, Hiei's eyes widened as his muscles stiffened with cold horror. He couldn't lose them again. His home, his childhood. It was all being taken away as it was all those years ago. The people..they would die. But no, they were already dead. They died so many years ago, at Zoran's hands. All those villagers, his parents, his friends…how could he live like this? Hiei instinctively began to clench his fist. So tight, it began to shake uncontrollably as his knuckles turned white. Zoran would pay. That was certain

------------------------------ -------------------- -------

Zoran felt strangely light headed as he gazed around his cold dark throne room. Someone was playing around with time. And he had a good idea of who it might be. The only question was, why…?

-------------- -------------------- --------------------- ----------------

Aklyis awoke to a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Her eyes widened instinctively as one though clouded her mind.

"The baby…!"

Hiei's eyes snapped open to those words as he was on his feet in less than a fraction of a moment. "Shit," he cursed. He didn't know anything about babies and giving birth to them.

"It seems the contractions have already happened while you were unconscious. I already undressed your lower body while you were sleeping. You may go ahead and push." The majestic voice of Veyone gently rang through the room.

"W-where are you?" Aklyis stammered, attempting to move her head around in order to find the priestess.

"I am no longer here, child. Only my voice to speak to you. Zoran has discovered my meddling with time, so I must flee to avoid him and to protect your secret. Farewell."

"H-hey! Wait! I don't know what to do!" Aklyis called out to her guardian, but received no answer.

The eerie silence was broken as another wave of pain shot through the young girl. Wincing, she decided it was best to follow Veyone's instructions. Sucking in a deep breath, the young teen pushed. She cried out in pain, as the ripping feeling in her nether regions was unbearable. She felt a soft touch on her forehead, and looked up to find Hiei, looking awkwardly scared. Smiling slightly, she reached out for his reassuring hand.

Hiei never felt so embarrassed in his life. He wasn't the type to be all mushy and hold someone's hand. But this was his child. And by the looks of it, his mate was in pain.

"I'm here," was the reassurance he gave her, as Aklyis replied with a small nod. Suddenly the pain she felt wasn't as strong as her determination to have her baby born. Breathing heavily she pushed again, harder than before. Ignoring the pain, she could feel it slowly sliding towards her opening. Pushing again, the baby slowly began to appear, first the head, and then the face.

Hiei moved around his mate between her legs. He winced. It wasn't a pretty site but nevertheless he gently guided the baby out as it came, speeding the process a bit. With one final cry, and push, Aklyis managed to bring the child into the cruel real world, and with one initial cry, the baby began to breathe.

"Curse it! Why does it have to cry like that! Shut up!" Hiei scowled as the dirty child in his arms continued to wail.

Aklyis couldn't help but laugh. It was all too priceless. She could tell Hiei loved their baby, even though he was cussing at it every moment since its birth.

Hiei scowled again, "It's female. No wonder it won't be quiet!"

"Hey! I resent that! Give her here then!" Aklyis held out her arms for the small child.

Hiei gladly placed his new daughter in his mate's arms. She seemed exhausted, yet happy. Sweat glistened on her face and her hair was damp. But she seemed happy, and peaceful.

"Raegn. That's what Miya said she wanted me to call me first child."

"What does it mean?" Hiei inquired, sitting himself down next to his mate.

"It means eternal. In El Morad. It's a dead language now though. Only a few of us actually know it."

"I see. Do you want me to clean her off? You should also take a hot bath. It'll be good for you."

Aklyis nodded silently as she placed Raegn in her father's open arms. However before she could stand, Hiei plopped the baby back into Aklyis' hands, and lifted both girls up into his arms, carrying them off to the bathroom.

-------------------------- ----------------------- -----------------

"Miya…Miya wake up!" Tamoro shook the girl lightly.

Miya groaned in response. "What do you want? Are you done with your paranoia yet? She stretched and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I think they're gone! We can go now!"

"Oh whatever!"

"Miya, do you think we should…head back?"

"Head back where?"

"To Zoran's tower. I have a bad feeling. Something's happened and I can feel it."

Miya was about to snap at the blonde for being paranoid when something caught her attention. A light, shining from the direction of the tower.

"I think you may be right, Tamoro. Come on, let's go!"

--------------------------------- ------------------------ --------------------------

Drying off her hair, Aklyis moved towards the small child wrapped up in blankets.

"We should probably leave now."

"You're right, we should." Hiei agreed, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind. "Zoran will be sensing the brat's presence soon. It's not safe here."

"How correct you are my nephew, but it's a shame you didn't realize that earlier." An eerie voice came from the doorway of the bedroom.

Both parents spun around to find Zoran, standing in the doorway, a menacing look on his face.

"So, you fathered a child, Hiei. THIS child. The child of HER?!"

Aklyis instinctively grabbed the small bundle into her arms.

Zoran glared at her stonily. "You, AND your daughter will DIE."

Aklyis' eyes narrowed as she instinctively clutched Raegn tighter to her chest.

Hiei growled under his breath. "You will have to get past me first you filthy old rotting corpse!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!"

Zoran, Hiei, and Aklyis whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. Miya came crashing threw the window of the tower, followed by Tamoro.

"HEY YA ZORI-POO!!" Miya screeched at the top of her lungs before throwing a strange purple stone at Zoran's feet. However, before the old man could comprehend what was happening, the stone exploded into a giant cloud of purple gas.

When the gas cleared, they were gone.

-------------- -------------------- --------------------

"RAEGN!!! LOOK AT YOU!! YOU'RE ADORABLE!!" Miya squealed as she raised the baby over her head.

The child had Hiei's blood red eyes and black silky hair, however her features were purly her mothers. She had the same soft gentle eyes, smooth skin, perfectly shaped nose, and soft puffy lips.

"She's gotten the best of both worlds." Tamoro complimented. "Let's just hope she doesn't get her old man's temper!"

Hiei simply scowled in response while the girls laughed.

They were now situated deep in the woods. Away from Zoran and his tower.

"We are going to have to end this." Aklyis said seriously, staring at the ground. "For the safety of everyone. Zoran must die!"

The others went quiet. But they knew she was right.

Hiei raised his head to look at his mate. "Very well then."

The others looked up as Hiei continued.

"Tomorrow, at dawn. We attack."

**_A/N: OK GUYS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW RAEGN IS PRONOUNCED REIGEN (LIKE IN JAPANESE REIGEN) OMG OMG OMG 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!!!! AHHHHHHHH AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! Actually, it's gonna be a trilogy! XD so READ AND REVIEW AnD I'LL LOVE YOO!!! _**


	25. Dark Takeover: Chapter 25 Blood of the C...

_A/N: **sniffsniff it's almost over!! Hehehehe….this chapter has a surprising little twist at the end….**_

-- Dark Takeover: Chapter 25 --

- Blood of the Chosen One –

_'Hiei….Aklyis…..Raegn…Miya….Tamoro….' _

These were the names Aklyis thought as she engraved them down her katana.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind.

Aklyis spun around to find Hiei, looking over her shoulder.

"Engraving our names into this katana…in case we never come back."

"Mm…not a bad idea. But you don't have to worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

And with that, he walked away leaving Aklyis to her thoughts. She stared blankly into the trees. '_He promises to protect me…' _the young brunette thought to herself.

"We better get going, it's getting dark." Tamoro's sullen voice echoed through the opening.

Miya nodded, her face paler than usual, her usually bright blue eyes dull. She gulped. "This is it then…"

"This is it. And we're going to live through this." Aklyis' strong voice came from the corner. "I'm not letting anyone leave. I won't lose anyone ever again…" She spoke through clenched teeth, barely above a whisper.

The rest of the group stared, dumbfounded. She actually seemed angry, and determined. Extremely determined. The pain, suffering, and humiliation was beginning to well up inside, and Aklyis obviously wasn't very happy with it. She was going to finish this. Once and for all.

----

Zoran waited anxiously. The storm outside was brewing and it didn't seem too good.

"What in my name are those brats planning?" he mumbled to himself. The sky was turning dark, but a strange defiant force seemed to be gathering in the distance. Defiance was something no evil sorcerer wanted.

8

It was like an endless dark road. A road, leading to death. Who knew what lay before them. It could have been anything. Success, failure, happiness, or disappointment. But what did it matter? It would end soon.

Thunder rolled over the group like an angered parent. Their very thoughts were stirring up the sky. The Gods were either outraged, or anxious to what was happening next. Hiei scowled. He hated the idea of Gods. Anything above him with authority seemed to rouse a feeling of hostility. There really was nothing the cold-blooded fire demon hated more, than authority. The thought of it made him growl in disgust.

When were they going to get there? What would await them once they arrived? It wasn't to late to turn back now. They could still turn around and go home…home…home to what? They had no home. Until this mission was completed, they would be stuck with no home. All they would do is run, and hide. It had to end here and now.

After a good three hours of silent awkward walking, the four arrived at the gates of Zoran's tower. There was no turning back now.

Slowly, but surely the gates opened, allowing the three to calmly walk in, unharmed and unafraid. When the entered the tower they found themselves in the large room where Aklyis and Miya had first been dragged to from their capture. In the middle of the room, an alter was set up. Around the alter were six golden pedestals, the stones of the great sorceresses placed in each one.

Aklyis' eyes widened at the site of the stones and the alter. It brought back so many memories. '_The blood of the one who seeks, shall bring forth the answers, and the gift.' _Voices cried all around the brunette. They were high, whispering, eerie voices. Squeezing her eyes shut, Aklyis covered her ears in an attempt to make the voices leave her already troubled mind.

"Welcome."

That voice. It caused all other voice to cease. Even the ones in her head…

"I presume this is what you young children would call, 'the final showdown.'" The voice mocked with an ironic tone.

Hiei growled. "Shut up old man. I wouldn't sound so amused if I were you, because YOU'RE the one who'll be lying in your grave by the end of tonight."

The voice chuckled cynically. "My boy, there is no greater weakness than arrogance."

"You're one to talk…" Miya muttered under her breath, eyeing the old hoot stonily.

Zoran slowly turned his attention to the shorter girl. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like her attitude. Perhaps…she would be the first to die.

Suddenly, a bird like creature appeared above Zoran, diving down towards Miya.

"ABOVE!!" the raven-haired girl screamed as she pulled out her bow and arrow. Aiming and firing, the arrow shot through the air, piercing the bird like creature through the heart.

_'Whew, that was a close one,'_ Miya thought to herself as she lowered her weapon of choice. "It'll take more than that to take me down you old nincompoop!"

Zoran smirked. "Very well then." He then opened his arms, above him a black and purple portal like form appearing. Thousands of slimy black giant crows began to appear in the portal. "Let's see if you can shoot these little girl…"

Miya gulped. This was NOT going to be pretty. Tamoro stepped up beside his companion, holding his own crossbow. "Listen. Miya and me will create a diversion with these birdies. You and Hiei get to the source of all this, that old bat Zoran, and get rid of him…PLEASE" the blonde whispered to Aklyis, a stern serious look on his face.

The brunette nodded, understanding what she needed to do.

Time seemed to have stopped for a moment. Everyone seemed to look in the opposite direction, staring helplessly at their destination. The other side. Suddenly, the moment had shattered. The crows let out a frightening cry, and swooped down towards the archers. Hiei and Aklyis dived out of the way, making their way towards the old man who had plagued their lives.

Arrows shot through the air, hitting the crows anywhere possible. They fell by the hundreds. It seemed impossible though, as they kept coming back. More and more, out of that ridiculous portal.

The sorcerer stood near the alter now, watching with glee as his minions attacked the two archers. It seemed hopeless, even though their aim was impeccable. He turned to see Aklyis, the valuable girl who had bore the daughter of Hiei jump onto the alter. Unsheathing her katana, Aklyis brought it above her head, and slicing it downwards at Zoran. However, all the old sorcerer needed to do, was raise a finger, stopping the blade in mid-air. The brunette gasped, as she felt something cold and hard penetrate her middle. She looked down to see Zoran's other hand formed into a icicle like shape, stuck through her gut. She let out a small cough, blood escaping her mouth. Her dragons were gone. They had gone to help Miya and Tamoro fight off the crows. It was the only protection she had to offer them, as they were quickly becoming weary. Everything seemed like a blur, even the enraged voice that cried out from behind Zoran. A flash of black was all she saw before Hiei's blade penetrated Zoran's back, coming out through his front side. The sorcerer's eyes widening disgustingly as he looked down. Aklyis, still having her own katana raised above her head, with the last ounce of strength, brought it down over the sorcerer, slicing him right in half. He landed beside the alter, his body shredded, mutilated, and mangled. The portal disappeared, and the minions fled. The storm outside had suddenly gotten worse. But what was worst of all…

Aklyis' lifeless body hit the alter floor with an empty thud.

Crimson spilled…everywhere.

She was dead.

A/N: it's not over…review if you want the end 


	26. Dark Takeover: Chapter 26 The Summoning

A/N: Ok guys sorry for the wait..REALLY REALLY SHORT chapter here but yes…alas…it IS the last chapter. AND DON'T YOU DARE ASK FOR AN EPILOGUE!!! Since there will be a sequel

**_- Dark Takeover: Chapter 26 -_**

Hiei stared in mild shock as the sight of his beloved drenched in her own blood began to sink into his mind. The crimson red, her lifeless body, her matted hair. He seemed to stare off into the distance trying to comprehend what had just happened. Zoran's mangled pathetic form lay a few feet away from the alter, while Aklyis' lay right on it. Realization finally hitting him, Hiei let out a cry of anguish. The others began to close in on the alter as well, Miya's knees giving out as she crumbled to the floor in a wreck of tears.

Suddenly, the six sacred jewels began glowing, a strange buzzing noise emitting from each on. Pillars of light flew out from each one, connecting near the ceiling. A final pillar of light made it's way down to Aklyis' body, seeming to soak up the blood that had been spilt. Six majestic womanly figures appeared around the alter, each seeming ghostly. They were the six priestesses. Slowly more realization hit the people standing around the alter. Legend said that once the six stones had been collected and placed on the alter, one person's wish shall be recognized and granted by the priestesses, who would then become servants to the one who had wished. The recognition of the wish was seen through the blood of the wisher. The blood needed to be spilled over the alter.

"Your wish has been heard, Aklyis of El Morad." One of the majestic figures spoke to the lifeless body beneath her.

"Come forth, Veyone." Said another

From a purple portal forming in the dark left corner of the room, Veyone emerged, the baby Raegn gently enveloped in her arms. The baby whimpered and cooed slightly at the unfamiliar scenery as the white mage stepped forward.

"Thy wish has been granted," Solaris, the sun priestess began. "Thy country is safe, and thy people are free. Thy child shall grow under our protection, and our power shall rest in her, and I, Solaris of the sun temple shall grant ye life, Aklyis of El Morad…

Her words softly faded, as did she in a blinding white light. The priestesses came together in one giant ball of electric energy and slowly descended upon Aklyis, Veyone, and the baby Raegn, all who were on the alter.

The others averted there eyes in order to prevent being blinded by the incredible light. Hiei was still on his knees, slumped forward staring at the ground. Once again, the words hadn't sunk in just yet, and he wasn't quite understanding what was about to happen. Slowly the light cleared, and the dust clouds lifted. On the alter now stood Aklyis, perfectly healthy and in tact. No blood stains, or stab wounds, a small gentle smiled graced her lips as she held a small cooing baby in her arms. Beside her stood the priestess Veyone, calm and tranquil as ever. Hiei slowly looked up. He wasn't quite sure he comprehended what he saw.

"You…" he said slowly.

Aklyis visibly sweat dropped. "W-well…you know I didn't mean to die…HEY DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK AT LEAST I GOT THE BASTARD- "

Hiei ignored her rambling as he stood up and moved closer to her.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

_**- THE END - or is it…**_


End file.
